ORACLE
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Tener el don de poder ver el futuro, hará que se enfrasque en la búsqueda de un salvador...-No soy el que buscas...-¿Qué viste?...-Mi perdición, él será mi perdición.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

I

Huida

.

.

.

_La sangre corría como un rio incontenible, los cuerpos destazados de aquellos hombres que lucharon por resguardar a su pueblo, ahora solo incrementaban el encrudecido panorama de desesperanza y horror. Las mujeres y niños eran masacrados sin piedad por aquellas lanzas implacables, el ruido de espada contra espada ensordecía sus oídos, que de tanto escuchar los lamentos de dolor y los gritos de desesperación y muerte, le sangraban. Todo era un caos, estaba en medio de tal destrucción y lo único que podía hacer era contemplar con ojos aterrorizados tal matanza. Su cuerpo inmóvil alcanzó a ver una figura que se alzaba entre aquel ejercito imparable y mortal, su boca se abrió de espanto, ese hombre reía ante el sufrimiento que causaba, en su memoria se tatuó a fuego lento su imagen, era alto, tenia el cabello rojo, y sus ojos turquesa, eran tan sombríos como el mas profundo abismo._

_._

Sus jades se abrieron apresurados, **otra visión**, respiraba agitada y se sostenía el pecho con su mano derecha. Las otras 2 mujeres a su lado advirtieron su condición y se le acercaron para tratar de calmarla.

-Sakura-san, ¿te encuentras bien? –le acariciaba el cabello la menor de sus "hermanas".

Una chica hermosa de tan solo 18 años, Hinata, tenía el cabello largo y azulado, sus preciosos ojos perla brillaban en su hermoso rostro porcelanizado. Ella era una de las elegidas para resguardar al oráculo, de las 3, la mas ingenua y tierna, pero también noble y valiente.

-Si –contestó escuetamente virando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Te ves asustada, ¿acaso has tenido una nueva revelación? –preguntó cautelosa la mayor.

Ino, una rubia de preciosos ojos azules, alta y de un cuerpo escultural. Contaba con 20 años de edad, era la mas alegre y temeraria. Ansiaba vivir una vida normal, pero estaba resignada a cumplir con su deber y formar parte de la triada oráculo. Algo que ella veía como una condena, pero el resto del mundo vería como un honor.

-A ustedes no puedo mentirles hermanas, se ha presentado ante mi una nueva visión, pero esta no es solo preocupante, aun siento el miedo fluir a través de mi cuerpo –temblaba perceptiblemente bajo el manto que la cubría.

Sakura, la mediana y la única con el poder de ver realmente el futuro. Tenía 19 años, pero su madurez rebasaba su edad, su belleza era simplemente incomparable. Sus ojos jades revelaban la profundidad de su alma y su corazón, su cabellera larga era extrañamente rosada, y su piel tan tersa y delicada como la de un recién nacido. A menudo su don se manifestaba en sueños, aunque también se presentaba en premoniciones al tocar algún objeto o persona.

Fuera de ese monasterio en el que se encontraban enclaustradas, no conocían vida alguna. Todos desconocían quien de ellas era la que contaba con aquel poder supremo, la triada oráculo la formaban las 3 mujeres, las cuales desde su nacimiento fueron destinadas a tal labor, sin oportunidad a negarse u oponerse.

-¿Qué viste? –se preocupó la de ojos perla.

-Vi la destrucción, el fin de toda una era. La muerte siendo esparcida por un solo ser –sintió escalofríos al recordarlo.

-No puede ser, ¿segura que fue una visión?

-Ino, tengo 15 años con esta maldición, creo que sé reconocer una visión cuando la tengo –descartó la duda de la rubia.- Tengo que hacer algo –trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó de nuevo al sentir un mareo.

-Tranquila Sakura-san, recuerda cual es nuestro deber, nosotras no podemos inmiscuirnos en los problemas terrenales –se acercó hasta ella Hinata.

El fuego en el centro de aquella sala ardía como si lo avivaran. El recinto donde ellas permanecían, se ubicaba en la torre de aquella edificación, por lo tanto el viento soplaba fuerte, colmando así el ambiente con una temperatura baja y mortificante.

-Si no hago algo, todo desaparecerá, ese monstruo no tiene control, arrasara con todo a su paso –cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse.

-Ya antes habías tenido otras revelaciones, y no ha pasado nada…

-Eso es porque las acciones y decisiones de los implicados cambian el destino, pero esta vez… -guardó silencio negando con la cabeza- esta vez tengo el presentimiento que no será así.

-Aunque pudieras hacer algo, recuerda que no podemos salir, y aun si lo lograras, ¿a dónde irías?, ¿Quién crees que te escuchara? –trataba de hacer que Sakura entrara en razón.

-Ino, tengo que intentarlo, si me quedo aquí, nada detendrá lo que se avecina.

-Sakura-san, hay que informárselo a la gran sacerdotisa, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos –sugirió la oji perla.

-No, dirá que si esa es la voluntad de los Dioses debemos respetarla. Lo que necesito hacer es buscar un salvador, no sé, ir con cada emperador y contarles –se le ocurría desesperada.

-¡Estas loca!, nadie te escuchara, apenas pongas un pie fuera de este lugar estarás en grave peligro. Alguien como tú, como nosotras, jamás sobreviviría en el mundo exterior, Sakura, es una misión suicida. Eso sin contar que apenas les hables de tu don trataran de usarte para su beneficio.

-Pero…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Ino, Hinata…si ustedes hubieran visto todo el dolor y destrucción que yo vi… -empezó a derramar lágrimas de desolación.

-Sakura-san –la abrazó queriendo reconfortarla.

-Lo mejor será que descanses, te ves agotada y necesitas dormir –suavizó su voz acercándose a ellas.

-No quiero, le temo a mis sueños… -se puso de pie acercándose a la orilla- si tan solo… -suspiró abatida, **yo pudiera hacer algo**.

.

.

.

.

Esperaba afuera de los aposentos de su primo, el emperador Sabaku No, siempre se tomaba tiempo para uno de sus hobbies principales, el cual era estar con sus mujeres. Ya tenía cerca de 2 horas metido ahí, pero Kankuro necesitaba saber si ya había tomado una decisión.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un atractivo y soberbio chico. Gaara Sabaku No, emperador de Suna, poseedor de uno de los mejores y más despiadados ejércitos en el mundo.

-Kankuro, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –habló sin detenerse, dirigiéndose a la sala principal.

-Gaara-sama, solo quería saber si ya te decidiste –lo siguió muy de cerca.

-Mn, no, mi mente sigue trabajando en eso –se sentó en una de las sillas, indicándole con la mirada a su primo que hiciera lo mismo.

Kankuro se colocó frente a él. Una de las esclavas entró con una bandeja que sostenía vino y un plato con higos y aceitunas, favoritos del emperador. Los apostó en una mesa al centro y salió rápidamente sin levantar la mirada.

-No hay mucho que pensar, si nos lanzamos a la conquista, pronto serás dueño y amo de cada rincón conocido en esta tierra.

-Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro, ¿crees que llegué hasta donde estoy dejándome llevar por las ambiciones de otros? –afiló sus ojos en dirección a él.

Su primo se tensó al instante. Era mayor que Gaara, pero le tenía un respeto y admiración infinita. Kankuro, un hombre de alrededor de los 30, General del ejercito desde hacia 5 años, una hazaña admirable, solo superada por un mocoso al que odiaba, Naruto Namikaze quien dirigía al ejercito de Konohagakure con tan solo 23 años de edad. El solo recordar a su rival de batallas le trajo un trago amargo, posó de nuevo su mirada café en el hombre que tenia al frente y contestó.

-¿Acaso no es tu sueño establecer tu reinado en todo el mundo?

-Lo es. Pero no me lanzaré a la guerra, sin tener la certeza de que obtendré la victoria –señaló con voz calmada.

-Eso esta asegurado, ¿Quién podría pararnos? –preguntó tomando un higo.

-¿Te olvidas de los Uchiha? –le recordó sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Ellos no serán problema.

-Mn, su ejercito es equiparable al nuestro, eso sin contar que harán alianza con Otogakure, si a eso le sumamos la gran habilidad estratega de Itachi y la convicción de Sasuke, nos enfrentamos a 2 grandes problemas –tomó un sorbo de su vino.

-Tsk, entonces no harás nada.

-Yo no dije eso, lo que dije fue que necesito certeza de obtener mi victoria.

-¿Y cómo la obtendrás?, nadie puede garantizarnos que saldremos vencedores.

-He escuchado de alguien que tal vez pueda darme la seguridad que necesito, ¿conoces el templo de la triada oráculo? –devoraba 2 aceitunas.

-¿El que se encuentra en las ruinas de Kumogakure? –preguntó intrigado.

-El mismo.

-Eso es solo un mito, nunca nadie ha ido allá.

-No es mito, mi padre me hablaba mucho acerca de ese místico lugar. ¿Te sabes la historia? –continuó degustando de su bebida.

-Algo recuerdo, habla de 3 brujas que te dicen el futuro, ¿no?

-Que divertido eres –rio con ganas- no son brujas, son la triada oráculo. La leyenda cuenta que estas mujeres, pueden ver lo que pasara, por medio de visiones, se dice que están enclaustradas en ese lugar para que nadie abuse de su don. Te imaginas lo que seriamos capaces de lograr si conseguimos ese poder, podríamos saber donde, a quien, cuando atacar, y sobre todo, podríamos obtener la gloria –sonreía siniestramente.

-Esas son solo leyendas, si existiera un poder así, ¿por qué nadie lo ha aprovechado?

-Porque son como tu, piensan que no es verdad. Kankuro, tengo una misión para ti –se acomodó en su lugar.

-Lo que ordenes Gaara-sama –se puso atento.

-Quiero que vayas a Kumogakure, busques ese templo, y me traigas aquí a esas mujeres –indicó simple.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Kankuro, tráeme la triada oráculo, solo hasta que consulte con ellas el resultado de esta guerra, me lanzaré a ella, ¿entendiste?

-Si Gaara-sama, perfectamente. Partiré apenas salga el sol.

-Bien, prepara a varios de tus hombres, no quiero sorpresas –se ponía de pie para salir de ahí.

-Gaara-sama, ¿y si es solo un mito? –preguntó cauteloso.

-No lo es Kankuro, no lo es –le aseguró dándole la espalda y desapareciendo del lugar.

.

.

.

.

-Sea bienvenido General Namikaze –lo acogía el emperador de Otogakure.

Shikamaru Nara, señor de aquellas tierras. Era un hombre de tez morena y cabello oscuro y largo, el cual recogía en una coleta alta, tenia 30 años, vivía con su esposa Temari, en aquel palacio al centro de la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de llegar a una coalición con Konohagakure, por eso estaban de fiesta, recibía al hombre de mayor confianza dentro del reinado de los Uchiha, a Naruto Namikaze.

-Emperador Nara –reverenció al mencionado.

-Es un placer recibirlo en nuestras tierras –saludó la rubia esposa del emperador.

-Gracias Temari-sama. Es para mi un honor presentarme en representación del Emperador Uchiha, quien por supuesto promueve esta alianza –habló con formalidad el rubio.

Naruto Namikaze, General y consejero de Konohagakure, además de mejor amigo del hermano del Emperador. Un rubio de ojos azules con una tez trigueña, alto y atlético, dueño de un carácter inquebrantable y una voluntad infinita.

-Hablando de él, ¿Cómo se encuentra Itachi? –preguntó interesado el moreno.

-Excelente, por ahora no puede salir de Konohagakure, ya que Sasuke se encuentra fuera, por eso se disculpa por no asistir a esta importante celebración. Pero extiende una cordial invitación para ambos, cuando ustedes gusten y dispongan, son bienvenidos en nuestro imperio.

-Pues gracias, y creo que le tomaré la palabra, me gustaría hablar con él de temas importantes. Pero en fin, por ahora, venga, vayamos a disfrutar de las delicias que hemos preparado para usted –lo guio hacia el banquete.

.

.

.

.

Sus hermanas yacían dormidas desde hacía algunas horas. Había tomado la decisión de huir del templo, buscaría por todos los medios una solución para tan tremendo futuro. Se acomodó su túnica y se colocó una capa negra encima, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha, contemplaba por ultima vez los rostros tranquilos de aquellas mujeres, con quienes compartió lo que llevaba de vida. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo, y se dispuso a desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad.

-Sakura-san, ¿a dónde vas? –escuchó la dulce voz de la menor.

-Hinata –susurró sin voltear a verla.

-¿Tratas de escapar? –sintió como se acercaba a ella.

-Es necesario –giró para encararla, aunque las sombras escondían sus facciones, seguro Hinata estaría reflejando tristeza en ese momento.

-No puedes irte sola –la tomó del brazo.

-No sugerirás que te lleve conmigo, jamás les haría algo así, sería ponerlas en peligro y si algo les pasa no me lo perdonaría –negó sin dudar.

-Pero si vas tu sola será peor, recuerda que nosotras estamos aquí para proteger tu identidad, Sakura-san, si ya tomaste la decisión de irte, entonces permítenos acompañarte –le suplicó.

-No Hinata, no las condenaré a seguirme.

-Ya lo has hecho –se escuchó una nueva voz.

-¿Ino?

-No podemos permitir que te embarques en esta descabellada aventura tu sola. Como Hinata dice, nosotras somos tu cubierta, si estamos contigo correrás menos peligro –se levantó decidida.

-Hermanas…

Las otras 2 se colocaron sus capas, la sacerdotisa se las había otorgado por el clima tan duro que ellas soportaban.

En su interior, todas temblaban de angustia y miedo, desconocían qué existía después de aquella puerta. Tenían prohibido salir, los alimentos eran entregados por un monje sordomudo, siempre a la misma hora y siempre con la mínima interacción humana.

Abrieron la puerta con facilidad, ellas nunca hubieran desobedecido, eran fieles a los mandatos de los Dioses, por eso no eran vigiladas, ni mucho menos custodiadas, no había la necesidad, ya que eran obedientes, hasta hoy.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, el frio aumentó en calidad de segundos, la primera en la fila era la pelirosa, tras ella la peliazul, y al final la rubia, iban tomadas de la mano. Cuando llegaron al final se toparon con otra puerta, era de madera y parecía desgastada, empujaron suavemente y salieron a un enorme patio. Los ojos de las 3, vagaron por la explanada, todo permanecía silencioso y solitario.

Exhalaron el aire de sus pulmones y asintieron convencidas, no había vuelta atrás, juntaron sus cabezas y cerraron los ojos.

-¿Listas? –preguntó la oji jade.

-¡Si!

-…si –contestó la oji perla.

-Bien, vayamos a cambiar el destino hermanas…

.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Pues si, una nueva historia, la cual se inspira mucho en todas las películas que he visto, como lo son 300, inmortales, troya, y, etc, etc, etc…, claro agregándole algo de mi cosecha.**

**Como ven en esta si subí la categoría, esk creo ke habrá algo de sangre y ps xk no, si ustedes las piden pues escenas para adulto, hahaha, toda pervertida, pero eso será a petición suya, por ahora ps estará este capitulo, si les gusta, les pido me lo hagan saber para continuarla. Mis otras historias no las abandonaré, algo ke me encanta es escribir, aunke solo sea un pasatiempo, y ps por eso puedo asegurarles ke seguiré actualizando los otros fics.**

**En fin, espero les guste, es algo diferente a las otras 2, no muy original, pero si algo ke espero les atraiga. Seguro surgirán bastantes dudas, háganmelas saber, si puedo se las aclaro lo antes posible y si no, otras probablemente se aclararan conforme la historia avance!.**

**Entonces, sin nada mas ke decir, al menos no ke yo recuerde, me despido, agradeciéndoles a los ke lo lean y me apoyen, y a los ke no también =), bueno hasta pronto, un abrazo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

II

En deuda

.

.

.

.

Caminaban jalando a los 2 caballos que pudieron llevarse del templo. El camino seria difícil y muy largo, por lo tanto necesitaban en que transportarse. Aunque todavía ninguna de las tres mujeres, se atrevía a montarse en aquellas bestias, después de todo, no tenían idea de como hacerlo. El sendero por el que vagaban, lucía desolado, se dejaban guiar por su instinto, ya que desconocían que rumbo seguir para encontrar alguna tierra habitada.

-Estoy muy cansada –suspiró la rubia.

Llevaban alrededor de 5 horas a pie, los primeros rayos del Alba ya despuntaban en el horizonte. La peliazul y la oji verde se detuvieron junto a ella.

-Me arriesgaré, no importa si me tira, no puedo seguir más. Y creo que ustedes están en igualdad de condiciones, aceptémoslo, no estamos acostumbradas a nada de esto.

-Pero Ino, ¿y si algo te pasa? –la vocecita preocupada de Hinata resonó.

-No lo creo, Sakura, tócame, si ves que muero por caer de un caballo, pues no subiré, pero si no ves nada, pues obvio que las cosas saldrán bien, ¿verdad? –se le ocurrió a la atrabancada chica.- Anda, ¡tócame! –estiró su brazo.

La de cabello rosa se acercó a ella, y pasó sus palmas sobre su hombro y antebrazo. Luego bajó sus manos y sonrió.

-No vi nada, aunque eso no significa que no pueda pasarte algo, mis visiones no se presentan cuando yo quiero, solo surgen y ya –se quitó la responsabilidad por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana.

-De todas formas lo haré, y después de mi, ustedes serán las siguientes.

Las otras dos permanecieron inmóviles solo observando a la exuberante rubia tomar valor, la yegua café a la que estaba a punto de montarse se veía tranquila y amigable, así que eso le dio mas confianza a la mayor.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo quiero que me dejes subir a tu lomo –acariciaba el pelaje oscuro del animal.

En un movimiento instintivo, la chica saltó, apoyándose del cuello de la yegua. Logró colocarse encima de ella, pero se mantenía abrazada con fuerza.

-¡Lo logré, miren, ya estoy arriba! –se emocionó ante tal hazaña.

-Eres muy valiente Ino –felicitó la pelirosa.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes –les recordó todavía prendida del caballo.

-¿A…nosotras? –titubeo la peliazul.

-Anden, no les pasara nada, además tenemos que apurarnos, si seguimos a pie, lo mas probable es que antes de llegar a donde haya civilización, caeremos muertas por agotamiento.

-Bien, yo voy primero, Hinata ayúdame a apoyarme –se decidió Sakura.

Ino tenía razón, no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaban, pero no podían desperdiciarlo, debían encontrar alguien que les creyera y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlas.

-Como digas Sakura-san –con sus manos creó un soporte para que la oji verde se apoyara.

Al igual que la rubia, pudo mantenerse sobre el caballo, al parecer ambos animales estaban muy acostumbrados a tener gente sobre ellos.

-Ven Hinata –extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Si… -la tomó y con todo el valor que reunió, pudo subir junto a ella.

-Bien, ahora si, nadie nos detendrá.

Emprendieron nuevamente su camino, a trote de caballo.

.

.

.

.

Aprovechaban el amanecer para conversar a solas. El Emperador Nara y el General Namikaze caminaban por el patio del palacio, ambos con semblante serio y pensativo.

-Su poder adquisitivo ha aumentado mucho estos últimos 2 años –resaltó el anfitrión.

-Si, es curioso como el Emperador Sabaku No, ha logrado derrocar a tantos gobiernos, sin sufrir alguna baja significativa en su ejército –se pasó la mano por el mentón el joven rubio.

-Están muy bien entrenados, además, cuando uno logra infundir pánico al enemigo, obtener la victoria es muy fácil. ¿Itachi tiene algún plan? –preguntó de repente.

-No. Claro que tiene estrategias para cualquier tipo de contingencia, por si se diera el caso, pero sabes que Itachi nunca ha sido del tipo belicoso, aunque… -calló de repente rememorando algo.

-¿Aunque qué?

-Sasuke…es otra cosa, él estaría gustoso de exterminar al Emperador de Suna –sonrió al recordar a su voluntarioso amigo.

-Ya veo, me tranquiliza saber que pensamos igual. Gaara es una amenaza que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar. Pero pasando a temas mas relajados, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos honraras con tu presencia?

-Bueno, ustedes han sido muy hospitalarios conmigo, y la verdad estas tierras me parecen muy interesantes, si te parece bien, haré uso de la extensión de 5 días que me permitió Itachi, después partiré a Konohagakure.

Sabía que no podía permanecer más de lo que Itachi amablemente le ordenó. Además el camino de regreso era largo y a veces hasta peligroso, ya que Konohagakure estaba a casi un mes de viaje por mar.

-Pues me parece bien, estos días que contaré con tu compañía, te mostraré la magnificencia de mi hogar, siéntete en la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca y acudir a donde se te ocurra –comentó sincero el moreno.

-Gracias Shikamaru, veo que ha pesar de tu puesto, sigues siendo la misma persona que conocí hace ya mas de 5 años –a solas, emanaba en ellos la confianza que siempre había existido- Oye, tus tierras colindan con Kumogakure, ¿cierto? –recordó aquel místico lugar.

-Así es, ¿no me digas que quieres ir hacia allá?

-No sería mala idea, mi madre me contaba que era una ciudad hermosa, llena de paz y divinidad.

-Antes tal vez. Ahora son solo ruinas, lo único que queda de pie es un viejo templo de monjes, pero no permiten la entrada a nadie, las malas lenguas dicen que guardan un gran secreto, pero para mi más parecería que solo quieren resguardar sus costumbres y creencias –opinó sin mucho interés.

-Vaya, me habría encantado ir, pero si es como dices, tal vez no tenga mucho sentido –él también estaba al corriente de los rumores.

Según lo que su fallecida madre le contaba antes de dormirlo, en aquel lugar, existía una fuerza sobrenatural, algo que contenía poderes brindados por los mismos Dioses. Como niño inocente y crédulo, aceptaba cada cosa que su madre le narraba, por eso creció con el firme deseo, de algún día, acudir a aquel lugar y descubrir los míticos secretos que guardaba.

-Créeme, te divertirás mas aquí, le ordenaré a uno de mis mejores hombres que te acompañe en todo momento, así no tendrás que esperar a que me libere de mis responsabilidades para acompañarte yo.

-Gracias Shikamaru –sonrió emocionado Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Mas de 2 días de haber abandonado su hogar, a estas alturas los monjes ya sabrían de su desaparición, por eso tenían que darse prisa. Pararon a las orillas de un bello lago para refrescarse. En ese tiempo, lograron alimentarse con lo que encontraron a su paso, algunas frutas y hierbas que parecían comestibles.

Los caballos tomaban agua, mientras la rubia y la pelirosa mojaban su rostro y sus piernas, estaban acaloradas, además se sentían desaseadas y cansadas.

-Hermanas, tengo que ir a…a… -la pequeña Hinata se coloreaba de vergüenza.

-¿A dónde? –cuestionó la rubia acariciando el lomo de la yegua.

-A…a eliminar una de mis necesidades –bajó el rostro golpeando sus dedos entre si.

-Pues ve Hinata, no tienes que ponerte así, recuerda que las tres somos humanas, todas tenemos las mismas necesidades, además somos mujeres, te entendemos perfectamente –sonrió en apoyo la de ojos verdes.

-Si, gracias Sakura-san –asintió con la cabeza, y corrió hacia unos arbustos que se hallaban algo retirados.

-Vaya, esa niña si que es tímida –suspiró la mayor.

-Pero que tenemos aquí –se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ellas.

Las 2 jóvenes voltearon asustadas, aquella voz lejos de emocionarlas, les pareció peligrosa y atemorizante.

Frente a ellas, se encontraban 2 hombres, ambos con espadas en sus manos. Se apreciaban mayores, como de unos 30 o 35 años, con las ropas maltratadas y sucias, cabello largo y alborotado, en conjunto con una barba mal cuidada.

Las miraban con unos ojos llenos de lujuria, las chicas se cubrieron instintivamente el cuerpo con sus capas y retrocedieron un paso, tomándose de las manos.

-Mira, son muy bonitas, que tal si nos las quedamos –habló el más alto.

-Mn, si hay que llevárnoslas –secundó el otro pasándose la lengua por los labios.

La rubia miró con terror a su hermana, ¿acaso no había visto eso en su futuro?, probablemente no, o jamás habrían salido del monasterio.

Las espadas señalaban al cuello de cada una, la pelirosa tragó grueso y cerró los ojos, en su mente repitió los rezos que cada día les dedicaba a los Dioses, sabia que no tenían escapatoria, pero rogaba porque no tuvieran un destino tan cruel, como lo era el morir antes de cumplir con su misión. De pronto recordó a su otra hermana, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y viajaron hasta donde la peliazul se encontraba.

Hinata permanecía escondida, ¿qué haría?, el terror la carcomía, sus hermanas a punto de ser asesinadas o secuestradas por aquellos horribles hombres. Pensó en salir y ayudarlas, pero los ojos verdes de la pelirosa, le advirtieron que se quedara donde estaba, así que lo hizo, se acurrucó aun mas en su lugar y esperó con los nervios de punta el desenlace de aquella tragedia.

Y así sucedió, ya que fue testigo de como Sakura e Ino eran amarradas por las extremidades, para después colocarlas encima de los caballos y desaparecer de ahí. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió tras ellas tratando de no llamar la atención. Para suerte suya, los caballos avanzaban a trote lento, no duró mucho la odisea de perseguirlos, ya que se detuvieron en unas ruinas, poco tiempo después.

Empezaba a caer la noche, pronto la oscuridad dominaría, la pobre peliazul estaba desesperada. Aunque aprovechara el factor sorpresa que le brindaba el que aquellos delincuentes desconocieran su existencia, no podía atacarlos, era pequeña y débil, ¿cómo luchar contra 2 enormes hombres, que además estaban armados?, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Corrió de nuevo al camino por el que se observaba un sendero, tal vez si seguía por el encontraría ayuda. ¿Pero y si solo se topaba con mas maleantes?, cayó de rodillas al duro suelo con la esperanza perdida, no sabia a donde acudir, regresar al monasterio sería una locura, estaba a 2 días a caballo, para cuando regresara con ayuda, en caso de que lo lograra, sus hermanas ya no estarían ahí. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus bellos ojos, era una inútil, estaba a punto de perder lo que mas amaba y ni así encontraba solución.

De repente escuchó como a lo lejos, varios caballos galopaban, se puso de pie, tratando de vislumbrar lo que se aproximaba. Era su oportunidad, pediría auxilio, ojala aquello fuera mandado por los Dioses en respuesta a sus suplicas.

Paró su caballo de repente, con su mano ordenó a los guardias que lo seguían a detenerse también. A escasos 10 pasos de él, se hallaba una figura frágil y pequeña, cubierta con una capa, la capucha no le permitía distinguir su rostro, pero intuía que se trataba de una mujer. Bajó de aquel corcel blanco en el que viajaba, y con pasos lentos se acercó a ella.

-¡Por favor, ayúdeme, mis hermanas fueron secuestradas por 2 hombres malvados, por favor ayúdeme, le daré lo que me pida! –se lanzó a él sin pensar en lo que hacía o decía.

Sus manos delicadas y tersas lo presionaron del **quitón**, la capucha cayó permitiéndole ver el rostro de la dueña de una voz desesperada. Con sus propias manos cubrió las de ella, sus ojos azules se conectaron con los perlas de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, ¿qué ha pasado con sus hermanas? –según lo que escuchó, las habían secuestrado, pero aun así, necesitaba mas información para ayudarla.

-Ellas….paramos en un lago, a descansar, yo me alejé un poco, unos hombres llegaron y se las llevaron, yo los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta, las metieron a unas ruinas que están a unos metros de este camino, por favor, ayúdeme a rescatarlas, son lo único que tengo, ayúdeme por favor, le juro que haré lo que me pida –lloraba incontenible, victima de la consternación.

-Chouji, ven conmigo, ustedes –les indicó a los otros 3 guardias- quédense aquí y cuiden de ella, en seguida volvemos, no se preocupe, rescataré a sus hermanas… -le informó con tono serio.

La chica empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, era increíble que él la ayudara, ahora que lo pensaba, prácticamente le ofreció su alma para que rescatara a Sakura e Ino, pero no le importaba, lo que le pasara a ella le daba igual, siempre y cuando las otras estuvieran a salvo. Asintió a forma de contestación, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue acompañado de otro hombre, algo más alto que él, y mucho más robusto.

…

Estaban en un rincón, uno de los secuestradores trataba de encender una fogata en el centro. El otro hombre amarraba los caballos afuera.

-Sakura…tengo mucho miedo –susurró la de ojos azules.

-Lo sé hermana, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, tranquila, yo sé que nuestra lucha no termina aquí –intentó calmarla.

-¿Lo has visto?, ¿tuviste una visión en la que salimos de aquí? –preguntó esperanzada.

-No –confesó, no podía mentirle, Ino la descubriría enseguida- pero lo presiento, sé que saldremos bien libradas –comentó, viendo como la rubia empezaba a derramar su llanto.

-¡Irigo, anda, entra de una vez!, ¿a cual de las dos prefieres para ti?, yo quiero a la voluptuosa –se carcajeó el sucio hombre.

-Irigo, ¿qué diablos haces, porqué tardas tanto? –tomó su espada- ni se les ocurra moverse, si intentan escapar, les cortaré la cabeza de un solo tajo, ¿entendieron? –mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo vieron salir de aquel lugar, enseguida la pelirosa comenzó a mover sus manos, las tenía atadas a su espalda, así que luchaba por zafarlas de la soga.

-¡Sakura no!, si te descubre nos matara –sollozó angustiada la rubia.

-Tenemos que intentarlo.

En el exterior, el hombre buscaba por todos lados a su compañero, los caballos estaban amarrados, pero no había señal del otro. Estaba muy oscuro, aunque sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ver entre las sombras.

-Irigo, ¿estas aquí? –entró a otro de los cuartos que estaba en ruinas.

Aquella construcción era grande, parecía haber sido una casa de campo, aun así, su estado era malo, los techos a punto de caerse, las paredes desgastadas y los pisos un desastre total. La hierba mala creciendo por cada esquina y alimañas recorriendo por doquier.

Salió nuevamente al patio, se preocupó, aunque parecía no haber nadie, su amigo no podía simplemente desaparecerse en el aire.

Sintió como el filo de una gran espada se colocaba frente a su cuello, tras él, un hombre más fuerte y alto, lo tenía dominado.

-¿Dónde están las mujeres? –preguntó el que lo amenazaba.

-¡Púdrete! –respondió iracundo.

-Bien, no te preocupes, no necesito de tu cooperación para encontrarlas, solo buscaré cuarto por cuarto y las hallaré –respondió tranquilo.

-¡Son nuestras, nosotros las encontramos! –se quejó al sentir el filo a un milímetro de su piel.

-Pero yo las quiero, y al General del ejército de Konohagakure, nada se le niega –resaltó con prepotencia.

-¿Ge…General? –sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

-Así es, Naruto Namikaze. Soy yo, así que te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿dónde están las mujeres?

-En aquel cuarto –señaló temblando.

-Bien hecho –lo aventó al suelo sin siquiera mirarlo.- Chouji, encárgate de él –ordenó con simpleza, caminando a donde aquel rufián indicó.

…

-Por fin –se masajeo las muñecas adolorida.

La de ojos verdes logró liberar sus manos, enseguida ayudó a la rubia. Cuando ambas estuvieron sin aquella molestia, pudieron enfocarse en la soga de sus pies.

Entró con precaución, aunque eso lo hizo por costumbre, los 2 secuestradores ya estaban sometidos, así que solo quedaba rescatar a las hermanas de aquella joven que encontró en el camino. En seguida pudo distinguirlas, el fuego de la fogata le fue de mucha ayuda. Parecía que ellas estaban logrando liberarse, así que se apresuró a ayudarlas.

-Señoritas –llegó hasta ellas.

-¿Quién es usted? –la pelirosa se colocó frente a la rubia a modo de protegerla.

-Vine a ayudarlas, encontré a su hermana en el sendero, me dijo que unos hombres las tenían secuestradas –les explicó mientras las estudiaba con la mirada.

Las 2 mujeres eran realmente hermosas, mejor dicho las 3, porque la otra chica que le pidió ayuda, era de una belleza sublime.

-Hinata… -sonrió la oji verde- pero… ¿los secuestradores?

-Están resguardados por uno de mis hombres, vengan, las llevaré a un lugar seguro –extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando tocó a aquel rubio, no pudo evitar lo que pasó posteriormente.

_Estaban en medio de una gran ciudad, gente por todos lados con expresiones de alegría y entusiasmo. De repente tenían frente a ellas a un hombre alto, tez blanca, con hermosos ojos negros y cabello largo, este se encontraba sentado en un gran trono, el rubio permanecía a su lado y ellas se arrodillaban frente a él. _

Después de su pequeño estremecimiento, solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabía lo que aquella visión significaba, el salvador que buscaba, estaba cerca, solo debía convencer al hombre que tenia frente a ella, de llevarlas.

-¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó el rubio algo extrañado.

-Si, he visto-…

-Ha visto que usted es una buena persona, y que podemos confiar en usted, así como yo también lo he notado, muchas gracias –interrumpió la de ojos azules antes de que Sakura se delatara.

Se dio cuenta que a su hermana la asaltó una visión, pero no podían contárselo a nadie, al menos no todavía, a Ino le preocupaba que cualquiera quisiera aprovecharse del don de la pelirosa, hasta no saber mas de ese rubio, no podían contarle su secreto.

-Bien, les aseguro que no les haré nada, andando.

.

.

.

.

Cada vez estaba mas tensa, habían pasado varios minutos desde que aquel hombre se fue en busca de sus hermanas, tal vez aquellos maleantes lo derrotaron, y ahora no solo llevaría en la conciencia el dolor de perder a Sakura e Ino, sino también la culpa de la muerte de ese rubio.

Concentró sus ojos a lo lejos, parecía que alguien se acercaba, en seguida empezó a caminar, su rostro se convirtió en una muestra de total felicidad, cuando pudo ver a las 2 mujeres que venían tras aquel hombre.

-¡Sakura, Ino! –corrió veloz y llegó hasta ellas.

Se abrazaron con efusividad, empezó a llorar, las creía perdidas, pero gracias a los Dioses y al de ojos azules, ellas estaban bien.

-¡Muchas gracias! –se separó de ellas y se lanzó a los brazos de su salvador.

El rubio le correspondió, la chica se veía muy agradecida así que no le importó acercarla mas a él y disfrutar de su aroma.

-Hinata, cálmate –la reprendió Ino.

No estaba bien que le dieran tanta amistad a aquellos hombres, todavía no sabían ni sus nombres.

-Así que te llamas Hinata, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, y soy General del ejercito de Konohagakure –se presentó por fin el joven.

-Si…yo soy Hinata y mis hermanas son Sakura e Ino –mencionó señalando a cada una respectivamente.

-¿General, entonces usted es alguien importante, verdad? –preguntó esperanzada la de cabellera rosada.

-Si algo así, soy la mano izquierda del Emperador, y la derecha del hermano de este –platicó orgulloso.

-¡Llévenos con usted, por favor, llévenos con el Emperador de Konohagakure! –pidió exaltada.

-¿Qué…llevarlas conmigo? –abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Sakura! –se escandalizó la rubia por el comportamiento de la pelirosa, eso ya rebasaba los limites.- Permítanos –se disculpó con el tal Naruto, y jaló a las otras 2 para poder hablar.

-Ino, espera, tengo que convencerlo.

-Estas loca, no podemos irnos con ese tipo, no sabemos que pueda hacernos –trató de que entrara en razón. La peliazul solo las veía discutir.

-Lo he visto, él nos llevara con la persona que buscamos.

-¿Tuviste otra visión Sakura-san? –se inmiscuyó la menor.

-Si Hinata, si seguimos a ese General, podremos convencer al Emperador de ayudarnos –sonrió convencida.

-Aunque así fuera, ¿cómo vamos a convencerlo Sakura?, se nota que él no quiere responsabilizarse de nosotras y tiene razón, somos unas perfectas desconocidas.

-Tengo un plan, yo se como –volvió a hablar la de ojos perlas.

-¿Qué plan? –Ino estaba empezando a preocuparse, ahora hasta Hinata se unía a las descabelladas ideas de Sakura.

-Solo síganme la corriente –regresaron de nuevo al lado del de ojos azules.- General Namikaze –empezó formal la joven- le debemos la vida, sin usted yo no habría podido rescatar a mis hermanas, por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero nosotras sabemos que agradecerle no es suficiente, tenemos que compensarle por lo que ha hecho, sepa usted que somos huérfanas, no tenemos a nadie en este mundo que nos extrañe, dicho esto –tomó algo de aire- dicho esto… queremos rogarle, que en retribución a su buena obra, nos permita servirle como sus esclavas, yo eternamente, mientras mis hermanas pueden hacerlo solo hasta que usted lo disponga –finalizó seria la chica, asombrando al General, enorgulleciendo a la pelirosa y alarmando a la rubia.

.

.

.

.

**Quitón:** es una túnica, por lo común sin mangas, que llegaba hasta las rodillas y se ceñía en la cintura.

**Hola, aquí de vuelta, tarde pero segura!**

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, esta historia no quiero hacerla muy larga, así que como ven, algunos eventos se suscitarán de forma rápida, como lo fue el encuentro de las chicas con Naruto.**

**A los que solo leyeron muchas gracias, a los que aparte de leer me dejaron su comentario igual muxas gracias, que bueno que les gust****ó**** =)!**

**Aby-chan: grax x comentar, no te apures, no quemare a Ino y a Hinata como en inmortales hahahaha, creo ke eso seria muy cruel, si sufrirán, pero de otro modo XD.**

**En fin, cualquier duda, aclaración, o cosa que kieran opinar, será muy bien recibida, espero no volver a tardarme casi un mes en actualizarles, cuídense muxo, les mando un abrazote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

III

Konohagakure

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las olas golpeaban en la roda del barco. Aproximadamente 5 días llevaban en el viaje que las llevaría a su nuevo destino, Konohagakure, metrópoli regida por el Emperador Itachi, quien sería su salvador.

Los ojos azules de Ino se perdían en la inmensidad de aquel precioso mar, su aparente calma, contrastaba con la ansiedad que la aquejaba desde aquella noche, en la que no solo perdieron su libertad, sino también abandonaron la posibilidad de regresar a casa. A pesar de que el General Namikaze, prácticamente las trataba como sus invitadas y protegidas, el titulo de esclava estaba impreso en sus cabezas, todos los tripulantes de aquella embarcación, conocían de la situación de las tres, así que seguro pensaban que él las usaba para otro tipo de favores, lo cual la indignaba y la hacía sentirse molesta con Sakura y Hinata, por permitir aquella locura. Giró el rostro al percibir una presencia tras ella, su ceño se frunció.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás molesta?, Ino, esto era necesario, de otra forma no habríamos podido viajar hasta konohagakure –se posicionó a su lado la pelirosa.

-¿Pero a que precio Sakura?, somos las esclavas de ese hombre. ¿Qué tal si tocando tierra decide que ya no es bueno y nos encierra, nos vende, o regala? –su tono reflejaba toda la preocupación que sentía.

-No, recuerda que yo vi como nos llevaba ante el Emperador, además Hinata dice que-…

-Hinata, ¿qué no has visto como lo ve?, como si fuera su Dios, es obvio que nuestra hermana esta perdiendo la cabeza por él, y eso no es bueno, ese hombre debe de tener esposa, hijos, que se yo, no es correcto que ella se ilusione, y tampoco tu, todavía queda la posibilidad de que el Emperador se niegue a cooperar.

-Ino, sé que no es fácil para ti, para ninguna lo es, si Hinata esta interesada en el General, hay que dejarla, recuerda que creímos que nunca saldríamos del monasterio, es muy justo que busque su felicidad. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todos los sueños que tenías?, siempre estabas triste porque renegabas de tu destino, querías una vida diferente, ahora puedes tenerla hermana –le acarició el rostro con infinita ternura.

-Es que…me da miedo Sakura, son lo único que tengo, y si las pierdo… -las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus preciosos orbes.

-Nada pasara, confía, y aunque algo pasara, lo enfrentaremos juntas, como hermanas, como siempre –la consolaba con sinceridad.

Por supuesto que también tenía miedo, el temor de que su misión fracasara la aterrorizaba, pero no podía demostrarlo, Ino y Hinata necesitaban de su fortaleza, de su temple para estar tranquilas y seguras, así que debía mostrarse valiente.

-Esta bien, espero que en serio tu visión nos lleve a un buen desenlace –se dejó abrazar por la de ojos jades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En su camarote descansando un poco su cuerpo, se encontraba el General Namikaze, todo ese asunto de las tres chicas lo tenía intranquilo, aun se debatía si debió haber rechazado la oferta de la oji perla, pero es que simplemente al ver su mirada suplicante, no tuvo otra opción que ceder.

_Flash-back_

_-¿Cómo... mis esclavas? –pregunt__ó__ sorprendido._

_¿Aquellas jóvenes querían volverse esclavas?, pero si a simple vista ellas parecían ser damas finas. ¿Cómo que querían servirle?, además por el resto de sus vidas. No, claro que no aceptaría, seguramente le propusieron esa descabellada idea por lo agradecidas que estaban, pero cualquiera en su posición las habría ayudado, bueno, tal vez no cualquiera, este mundo estaba lleno de gente malvada y sin escrúpulos. Aun así, se negaría, en primera, él no necesitaba esclavas, y en segunda, esa decisión no era suya, era de Itachi, quien no se encontraba ahí para darle el debido permiso._

_-No es necesario Hinata-san, créame que lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio –contest__ó__ serio._

_-Pero es que…mas que agradecimiento, también es porque lo necesitamos, no sabemos a donde ir, si usted nos acepta, le serviríamos con gusto, como mi hermana le dijo, somos huérfanas, si nos deja aquí, a merced de nadie, lo mas probable es que nos metamos en mas problemas –expres__ó__ ahora la del cabello rosado._

_-Pero es que llevarlas conmigo, eso…es imposible, yo parto en tres días, ¿saben si quiera donde esta Konohagakure?_

_-No, nosotras nunca hemos salido de aquí –confes__ó__ de nuevo la de ojos verdes._

_-Esta a casi un mes de viaje por mar, es muy pesado para una mujer, aparte, para aceptarlas como mis esclavas, necesito que mi Emperador me otorgue su permiso, y aunque lo hiciera, ustedes son demasiadas para mi, a lo mucho necesito a una –les explic__ó__ tratando de hacerlas desistir._

_-Por favor Naruto-kun –implor__ó__ la peliazul mirándolo a los ojos._

_Su mirada era tan hermosa, a pesar de esa tristeza y el miedo que la había acogido minutos atrás, y el cual aun no se disipaba, sus perlas eran preciosas. Su cuerpo se relaj__ó__, era incapaz de dejarlas ahí a su suerte, rog__ó__ a los dioses para que Itachi no se molestara por su falta, incluso tal vez necesitaría de la ayuda de Sasuke, pero estaba decidido, se llevaría con él a las hermanas._

_-Bien, irán conmigo, solo espero que esto no termine mal –suspir__ó__ a la vez que ellas se emocionaban._

_Fin flash-back_

Se pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos, a pesar de ser sus supuestas esclavas, no las trataba de esa manera, no le veía sentido, estaba acostumbrado a cubrir sus necesidades él mismo, era bastante independiente, así que no le pedía a ninguna de ellas algún tipo de servicio. Aunque eso no impedía que cierta peliazul buscara complacerlo cada vez que podía. Como justo en este momento, en el que ella llamaba a su puerta.

-Naruto-kun, puedo pasar –se escuchó su tímida voz.

Desde aquel día, ella lo llamaba así, y él lo permitía, no le veía problema a darle un poco de confianza a esa hermosa mujer.

-Pasa Hinata –se reincorporó sentándose en una silla.

La muchacha entró con una bandeja con comida, misma que colocó frente a él, en la pequeña mesita que usaba de escritorio.

-Tal vez no sea de su agrado, pero es lo único que pude prepararle –se sonrojó cuando él inspeccionó la cena.

-Hinata, llevas diciéndome lo mismo estos cinco días, no tienes que disculparte, estoy acostumbrado a esto. Los viajes son lo mas difícil, se tiene que ser muy cuidadoso para que las reservas no se agoten, así que, no importa el sabor, solo nutrirse, –tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca- aun así, siempre haces maravillas para que esto me sepa bien –le sonrió amable.

-Que…bue-no que…le gu-gusto –empezó a tartamudear victima de los nervios, ese rubio la hacía sentirse de una manera muy extraña.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado, cena conmigo –se puso de pie arrastrando otra silla.

-No sé si…

-Anda, quiero conversar contigo –la tomó del brazo para que no siguiera negándose.

-¿De qué?, ¿hice algo mal? –se preocupó.

-Claro que no, todo lo contrario, aunque no se porque insistes en tener estas atenciones, te dije que no era necesario –le pasó unos trozos de manzana algo maduros.

-Soy su esclava, tengo que-…

-Shh –puso su dedo en sus labios- ninguna me debe nada, además, no me gusta que te llames así –se acercó a su rostro.

La oji perla temblaba, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca de ella, y eso empezaba a darle miedo, lo que comenzaba a sentir por Naruto, la llenaba de pánico.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, yo…

-¿Quieres saber como es Konohagakure? –desvió el tema regresando a su postura, entendió perfectamente el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Si, sería maravilloso oír de esa ciudad –se emocionó, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mn, ¿por dónde empezare? –se llevo la mano al mentón- ¡ya sé!, te hablaré del palacio. Es muy grande, en el vive el Emperador, su prometida, por supuesto mi mejor amigo, que como ya te dije es el hermano del Emperador Itachi, hay muchos sirvientes, ah, me olvidaba de Sai, él es un gran artista, cuando lleguemos le pediré que te pinte –se le ocurrió haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Hinata.

-Yo…mn, que interesante, pero…tengo que irme, mis hermanas me esperan, si gusta puedo llevarme la bandeja…ahm –se puso de pie rápidamente, ¿Naruto quería un retrato de ella?, si se quedaba un minuto mas ahí, probablemente se desmayaría.

-No te preocupes, déjala, ve con tus hermanas –le permitió poniéndose formal, ¿de dónde había salido la idea del retrato?, estaba loco, con que derecho le proponía eso a la pobre chica, se regañó el rubio.

-Si, con permiso –corrió fuera del lugar.

"Aunque no puedo negar que en mi recamara se vería muy bien su cuadro", pensó sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

-Es la ultima oportunidad que te doy. ¿Dónde esta la triada oráculo? –preguntó enojado Kankuro.

Los monjes lejos de poder contrarrestar su ataque y el de su ejército, fueron cayendo uno a uno fácilmente, no llevaban ni una hora en el lugar y los cadáveres de aquellos cenobitas ya estaban apilados en el suelo del santuario. En ese momento, el castaño trataba de interrogar al último de ellos, para su mala suerte, no había señal de las mujeres, y ninguno de los que ahí estaban, habían confesado algo antes de morir.

El monje solo lo miraba a los ojos, no pronunciaba ni un solo sonido, eso desesperó aun más al furioso General.

-¡Que hables maldita sea! –atravesó con su espada el cuerpo del hombre, soltándolo para que callera muerto a sus píes- ¡Diablos!, ahora no sabremos donde están, aunque lo mas probable es que jamás hayan existido –habló para si.- Registren todo, tomen lo que encuentren de valor, quemen los cuerpos, ¡rápido, regresamos a Suna! –ordenó a gritos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las velas ardían a su máximo, iluminando las sombras que se formaban en la habitación, revelándole un gran cuarto y una gran cama, donde justo ahora se hallaba sentada. Sintió en su espalda una mano cálida que la recorría, su rostro giró topándose con dos preciosos ónix que la devoraban con lujuria. Aquella mano inquieta se pas__ó__ ahora por sus muslos, su juicio era escaso, lo nublaba una espesa nube de placer y turbación, su cuerpo top__ó con__ el blando colchón, sintió la opresión de otra figura sobre ella, toc__ó__ su piel pálida y tersa con sus propias manos, mientras él acariciaba su rostro y su cintura. "Sakura", susurr__ó__ sobre su oído con voz ronca y exquisita, apreció como cada beso suyo se absorbía en su cuello, él paseaba su boca travieso, de repente, su mano tom__ó__ su mentón firmemente, él la mir__ó__ directo a sus jades, y por un momento, pudo sentir la tremenda conexión que se estableció en ambos, cerr__ó__ los ojos cuando su beso demandante inund__ó__ sus labios, danzando ambos con sus lenguas de manera única y excitante. Abrió sus piernas y él se coloc__ó__ entre ellas, el frio recorrió su piel desnuda, el beso termin__ó__, y los ojos de él se volvieron rojos de pasión, "serás mía", expres__ó__ agitado antes de unirse a ella._

-Ahh -despertó de golpe, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, no tenía idea, lo que si era seguro, es que era una visión, se sentía tan real que su corazón aun latía desbocado, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara exaltado. ¿Quién era ese hombre?, quiso saber, **sus ojos, eran hermosos**, recordó. Su intranquilidad aumentó cuando fue consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, **es imposible, yo, entregándome a ese hombre… ¡no!, debo enfocarme en mi misión, nada mas**, negaba desesperada con la cabeza.

-Sakura-san, ¿estas bien?, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó Hinata que recién estaba despertando.

-Nada, solo fue…una pesadilla –sonrió falsamente.

No quería preocupar a sus hermanas, tal vez eso no era nada, intentó convencerse.

-Bueno, descansa, ya falta poco para que amanezca –le aconsejó.

-Si, trataré de volver a dormir. Sabes, estoy emocionada, solo un par de días mas y llegaremos a Konohagakure –comentó recostándose de nuevo.

-Si, por fin cumpliremos con nuestra misión.

-Ay, pero que ruido hacen, ya duérmanse, además, no sé como pueden estar emocionadas de llegar a esa ciudad en la que no conocemos a nadie –refunfuñó la rubia.

Ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo para no molestar mas a Ino. Hinata se acomodó y enseguida recupero el sueño, mientras Sakura no pudo pegar un ojo en lo que restó de noche, le preocupaba volver a ver a ese hombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo miraba frío e impasible, los ojos turquesa del Emperador no se movían de la figura que tenía frente a él. Desde que Kankuro terminó de contarle como le había ido en el viaje, él no dijo palabra alguna, solo registraba la información recibida.

-Ya veo, así que no encontraste nada, es una pena –soltó tranquilo.

-Gaara-sama, te dije que era un mito, eso no podía ser verdad.

-Salgan –ordenó a los esclavos que se hallaban en aquel salón, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el General de su ejército.

A pesar de que Kankuro era más alto y robusto que él, la presencia del pelirojo se imponía sobre la del castaño.

-No es un mito Kankuro, lo sé, porque yo las vi –le reveló, haciendo que el de ojos cafés se sorprendiera- cometí un error al no contarte toda la verdad. Verás, mi padre, era igual que yo, ansiaba dominar el mundo conocido, anhelaba conquistar cada pedazo de tierra y mar. Así que, hace mucho, cuando yo tenía 5 años, me llevó a uno de sus viajes, el más importante de su vida quizás. En esa ocasión, recuerdo vagamente que llegamos a un templo, este era presidido por una sacerdotisa y unos ancianos que eran sus consultores, ¿cómo se llamaba? –se quedó pensativo tratando de recordar- oh, si, Tsunade, ella era respetada, incluso adorada, por su sabiduría y vínculo con los Dioses. Mi padre acudió a ella por información, él necesitaba la misma seguridad que yo busco ahora, pero ella se negó, a pesar de los intentos que él hizo por convencerla, la sacerdotisa no cedió, como mi padre era muy respetuoso de la voluntad divina, no intentó nada contra ella, así que cobardemente nos retiramos, pero antes de irnos, pude observar la torre que se alzaba por encima de aquella construcción, había un gran balcón, ¿sabes que vi? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-No... –contestó nervioso el castaño.

-A ellas…tres hermosas niñas –sus ojos se perdieron como vislumbrando aquella escena- una rubia, una de cabello azulado, y la otra –su mirada se oscureció- una pelirosa. Se veían menores que yo, sus rostros eran tristes, pero incluso así, una me miró y me sonrió, a la vez que me decía adiós con su mano –platicó serio.

-¿Crees que ellas…?

-Lo sé, las que de verdad tenían el poder eran ellas, no la sacerdotisa. Eso nos lo contó uno de los ancianos que se dejó corromper por mi padre.

-Vaya, por eso querías a las tres niñas, bueno, que para este entonces ya deben ser unas mujeres –resaltó con obviedad.

-Exacto, necesito a las tres, a menos que descubra quien es la elegida –expresó sereno, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con curiosidad.- Solo una ve el futuro, pero es imposible saber cual, ni siquiera Tsunade lo sabía, ellas se protegían entre sí, ese es el propósito de que sea una triada.

-¿Sabías todo eso y no me lo dijiste? –preguntó con cautela, aunque estaba molesto ante la falta de confianza de Gaara, no lo demostró, no quería terminar empalado por su osadía.

-Entre menos personas sepan de esto, es mejor para todos. Kankuro, yo sé que ellas existen, tienes que regresar allá y buscarlas, no sé lo que tengas que hacer, pero no regreses hasta que sepas algo, ¿me entendiste? –lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Entendido Gaara-sama, con esta información que me has contado será más fácil encontrarlas. Partiré cuando despunte el alba, si no hay nada mas, con su permiso, me retiro –se arrodilló haciendo la reverencia correspondiente.

-Solo algo más, una advertencia. Tu vida depende de lo que consigas, no te olvides de eso Kankuro –amenazó gélido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las tres se recargaban en la proa, a lo lejos podía distinguirse una inmensa ciudad. Por fin habían llegado, estaban a escasos minutos de tocar tierra firme. Se tomaron de las manos emocionadas, el sol iluminaba sus rostros, y la brisa marina humedecía el ambiente, estaban listas, su misión estaba a punto de completarse.

-Ya estamos a punto de arribar –se escuchó Naruto tras ellas.

-Si, es hermoso –giró la pelirosa regalándole una sonrisa.

El rubio le correspondió y se colocó junto a ellas.

Poco tiempo después, el barco llegó al puerto, los tripulantes bajaron apresurados, incluidas las tres hermanas y el General, las personas los recibían amigablemente, todos en ese lugar parecían felices.

-Bien chicas, al fin llegamos a Konohagakure, ahora… -tomó una pausa para respirar profundamente- las llevaré ante Itachi.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3 listo.**

**Uff, pues que les diré, me he tardado en actualizar los 3 fics, pero ya estoy retomando el ritmo =), como ven, les dije que el lunes, y lo cumplí!, espero que les guste, si es así, ojala me lo hagan saber, si no también, igual y cambio lo que les parezca malo.**

**Algo que quiero comentar es que aparte del SasuSaku, si será NaruHina, creo que esta pareja esta bien como esta, no soy seguidora de ellos pero tampoco me incomodan, por eso siempre los pongo juntos. En cuanto a Ino, pues no se, tampoco me molesta ponerla con Sai, o con Itachi, de hecho en esta historia esta planeada para mi buen Ita-kun, pero si no les gusta, pues me dicen y hago lo posible por cambiarlo. **

**Así que ya saben, espero sus sugerencias. Tratare de regresar pronto con la conti, por cierto, ya tuvimos algo de acción, aunque fue en la visión de Saku, pues supongo que ya se imaginaron quien era el oji negro verdad!, ese fue un pequeño regalito para ustedes haha XD, por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me hacen el día, en serio que si. Por ahí me preguntaron si habrá lemon, pues eso tengo planeado, eso si no me entra la santurronería, hahaha, na, soy muy pervertida así que si, si habrá!**

**En fin, se cuidan, les mando un gran abrazo, estamos en contacto, nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

IV

Encuentro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban sentadas sobre una hermosa fuente de piedra caliza que reposaba en el centro del enorme patio. El terreno era monumental, se trataba de un gran rectángulo, en el cual se alzaban algunos arcos adornados por enredaderas, mismos que llevaban a distintos pasillos por todo el palacio. Las jóvenes inspeccionaban cada rincón que sus ojos lograban ver, Naruto había ido solo a darle su respectivo informe al Emperador, los otros hombres que lo acompañaban se retiraron a sus hogares con el pertinente permiso. La rubia seguía inquieta, demasiado, no le parecía que Sakura soltara todo así como así, seguro la creerían loca, o peor aun, la usarían para fines nada buenos.

-Tranquila –pasó su mano por el hombro de la de ojos azules, esta no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con rostro preocupado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, estas a punto de confesarle el gran secreto que guardamos a un hombre que ni siquiera conoces, ¡y quieres que me quede como si nada! –se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de pie y pasando sus ojos de una a otra- tu estas loca, y tu, no sé como puedes solaparla, deberías ayudarme a convencerla que esto es una locura –le pidió a la peliazul.

-Ino, desde un principio este era nuestro propósito, encontrar al salvador –se colocó frente a ella la de cabello rosado.

-Si, lo sé, pero al menos deberías aguardar un poco, Sakura, no puedes decirles la verdad, esperemos a ver si son de fiar, por favor, por lo menos en eso escúchame, investiguemos como son estas personas antes de evidenciarnos ante ellos –la tomó de las manos desesperada.

Sakura y Hinata eran unas idealistas, ambas tan confiadas y crédulas del resto del mundo, en cambio ella era diferente, mas recelosa por decirlo así. Nada de lo que ocurría le parecía correcto, al contrario, opinaba que era muy peligroso estar en ese lugar que no conocían, a merced de hombres a los que probablemente no les importarían para nada, no podía dejar de inquietarse, tanto por ella, como por sus hermanas.

-Por favor –repitió encontrándose con los jades de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, me alegra que Shikamaru te haya recibido de esa manera, es un aliado digno y poderoso, estoy tranquilo de tener su apoyo –sonrió atento el Emperador de Kanohagakure.

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre inteligente y bastante tranquilo, no le interesaba mas que el bienestar de su pueblo y de su familia, consideraba que ya gozaba de bastantes responsabilidades como para estar pensando en ejercer su poderío en otras tierras que no fueran las suyas, por eso no le importaban en lo mas mínimo las disputas con otros gobernantes, cosa distinta a su hermano menor. El Emperador casi llegaba a los veintiocho años de edad, era un soberano digno de admiración, su apariencia cautivaba bastante, fuerte y atractivo, de hermoso cabello largo y negro, piel blanquecina, alto, con ojos oscuros, su sonrisa era sincera y cordial, apreciaba y conocía bastante a Naruto, por eso pudo percatarse de que algo le incomodaba apenas lo vio.

-Ya que me has contado como te fue en Otogakure, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso? –se levantó de la silla donde estaba cómodamente recargado, bajó los 4 escalones que lo separaban de su amigo, y le tomó el hombro –no te veía así desde que tu y Sasuke se robaron los caballos de mi padre –rio y a la vez relajó el ceño, dándole mas confianza al rubio de hablar.

-Itachi-san, cometí un gran error, bueno, no sé que tan grande sea, pero…es que no podía abandonarlas a su suerte, se veían tan indefensas y… -empezó a balbucear agachando la cabeza.

-Naruto, no entiendo nada, trata de calmarte y explícame.

-Es que…vaya, si tan solo Sasuke estuviera aquí para apoyarme –susurró muy bajito.

El pelinegro lo miró divertido, esa era una sorpresa que le tenía al oji azul, pero viéndolo tan mal, decidió adelantársela.

-Sasuke ya esta aquí, llegó ayer –informó registrando la expresión de entusiasmo del General.

-¿En serio?, ¿Dónde está? –preguntó alegre, volteando para todos lados como si su amigo fuera a saltarle de algún escondite y gritarle sorpresa.

-En estos momentos inspeccionando los alrededores de la playa, aprendió unas técnicas nuevas de vigilancia en Kirigakure y esta ansioso por ponerlas en practica, seguro estará aquí por la noche, por cierto, antes de que pidas el apoyo de Sai, él tampoco esta en el palacio –le platicó caminando hacia una mesa con vinos y sirviéndose un vaso.

-Eh, Sai no está, ¿A dónde fue? –preguntó intrigado.

El primo de Itachi y Sasuke, Sai, era un trotamundos, como buen artista, prefería pasarse la vida de un lugar a otro, descubriendo la belleza que rodeaba cada tierra, solo pasaba en Konohagakure cortas temporadas, antes de emprender un nuevo viaje, esto les servía mucho a sus familiares, quienes se beneficiaban de la información indirecta que recolectaba.

-En Suna –suspiró Itachi algo preocupado.

-¡Qué!, cómo se le ocurre ir a meterse allí –se alteró un poco Naruto.

-Tranquilízate, Gaara es peligroso, pero no tiene por qué intentar nada contra alguno de nosotros, recuerda que por el momento todos estamos en un acuerdo de paz.

-Si como no, y los imperios que derrocó hace poco, ¿ellos no estaban dentro del acuerdo? –cuestionó molesto.

-Según escuché, el Emperador de Suna argumentó que ellos comenzaron la disputa, no había porque desconfiar de su palabra. Sin embargo, eran países pequeños, dudo mucho que realmente se lanzaran a la batalla sabiendo que perderían.

-Entonces estas consciente que él mintió, Gaara no es de fiar Itachi, apuesto que en cualquier momento le declarara la guerra a otro Imperio.

-Si, yo también, pero mientras eso ocurre, no te libraras de decirme lo que te pasa, ¿a qué te referías con ese grave error? –retomó el tema como si nada, le pasó a Naruto otro vaso de vino, él se veía bastante tenso, tal vez así se calmaría un poco.

-Bueno –resopló- traje conmigo a tres mujeres… -confesó por fin mirándolo preocupado, bebiéndose de golpe el trago.

-¿De Otogakure?

-No precisamente… verás, me encontré con una chica en el sendero, ella me pidió ayuda, sus hermanas habían sido secuestradas, así que la ayudé, pero cuando salvé a las otras dos, no tenía idea de que me pedirían lo que me pidieron –explicó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pidieron? –preguntó interesado el de ojos negros.

Nunca tenía algo interesante que hacer, sus obligaciones eran por demás rutinarias, por eso cuando Naruto empezó con aquel relato tan extraño, él quedó fascinado, moría por saber que querían esas jóvenes de su General, y además por conocerlas.

-Que las trajera hasta aquí, conmigo, dijeron que no tenían a nadie allá, así que me pidieron acogerlas como mis…esclavas –sus ojos azules viajaron a los del Emperador, quien se pasaba la mano por el mentón y lo miraba entretenido- te juro que traté de hacer que ellas desistieran, pero al final…me convencieron, no te molestes Itachi-san, yo les dije que necesitaba tu permiso, si tu me dices que no puedo encargarme de ellas yo…yo…

-Naruto respira por un minuto quieres, siempre hablas demasiado. ¿Dónde están? –se oía bastante tranquilo.

-En el patio.

-Mn, ¿y tu quieres conservarlas?, después de todo, siempre te has rehusado a tener esclavas.

-La verdad, yo no las considero mis esclavas, mas bien las veo como mis protegidas, aun así…admito que será un poco pesado hacerme cargo de ellas –aceptó con algo de pesar, les había tomado bastante afecto.

-Ya veo, hazlas pasar, quiero conocerlas, luego te informaré lo que haremos –ordenó suave, volviendo a su silla.

.

.

.

.

La rubia caminaba de un lugar a otro, Hinata y Sakura jugueteaban con el agua que salía de la fuente. Cuando oyeron unos pasos dirigirse hacia ellas, todas se tensaron y voltearon.

-Itachi quiere verlas, después de que las conozca, decidirá que haremos –anunció sonriéndoles para no asustarlas.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron entre si y asintieron, a la vez que lo seguían.

Cuando entraron a aquel salón, sintieron gran curiosidad. El cuarto era enorme, estaba bien decorado e iluminado, en cada pared había alrededor de 4 cuadros, todos pintados por distintos artistas, una alfombra roja con márgenes plateados les indicaba el camino por el cual llegarían al Emperador de Konohagakure. Ya que estuvieron frente a él, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, era un hombre bastante imponente, además, ellas nunca habían tenido tanto contacto humano, por eso encontrarse con hombres tan divinos, las avergonzaba.

Hicieron una reverencia y luego permanecieron en silencio esperando que él hablara.

-Así que son ellas –las escrutó sin reparos.

Eran jóvenes y muy hermosas, fue lo primero que notó, finas y delicadas, a pesar del aspecto algo desaliñado, seguramente por el viaje. Cada una con algo característico que la hacía especial.

-Si me permite, me gustaría expresarle algo Emperador Uchiha –habló la de cabello rosa volviendo a llamar la atención del pelinegro, era la primera a la que había mirado, sus ojos le transmitían algo a Itachi que no sabía descifrar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó serio.

-Sakura…me llamo Sakura señor –contestó firme y segura.

-Bien Sakura, tienes mi permiso, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Bueno, mis hermanas y yo le estamos muy agradecidas al General Namikaze, pero también estamos conscientes de las molestias que le estamos ocasionando, y de que prácticamente le impusimos nuestra presencia. Por eso, si usted pudiera acogernos aquí, le serviríamos en todo lo que ordenara y dispusiera con gusto, solo queremos un lugar donde vivir, nada mas –finalizó tranquila.

Al ver la mirada de desesperación de Ino no pudo negarse. Prometió no contarle nada a Itachi de sus visiones, a cambio de que ella accediera a ponerse a disposición del Emperador, como lo habían hecho con Naruto. Tenían que estar lo mas cerca que se pudiera del gobernante, así podrían descubrir si se trataba de un hombre de fiar, y cuando tuvieran la certeza, pedirían su ayuda. Ino aceptó los términos con algo de duda, pero le pareció mejor eso, a exponerse desde un principio.

El rubio se sorprendió, era cierto que no sabía que hacer con las tres, pero él jamás se hubiera atrevido a decírselos, le preocupó que ellas lo notaran y decidieran alejarse para no crearle mas problemas.

-Ya veo, Naruto, ¿tu que piensas? –pidió su opinión, no quería decidir sin escuchar a su amigo antes.

-Bueno, yo las aprecio mucho, si decides acogerlas en el palacio, estaría bastante agradecido, no porque quiera deshacerme de ellas, sino porque sabré que están mejor –sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces no se diga mas, les permitiré quedarse aquí, solo tendrán que encargarse de ciertos mandatos. Tú –señaló a la rubia- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ino, señor –contestó con timidez.

-Bien, Ino, tu estarás bajo las ordenes de mi hermano Sasuke –comunicó pasando sus ojos a la de cabello rosado- tu Sakura, estarás bajo mis ordenes, y por ultimo, tu, mn, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hinata, señor –mencionó con la cabeza gacha.

-Tu estarás bajo las ordenes de Sai, pero como él no se encuentra aquí, mientras regresa, te encargaras de obedecer a Naruto como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Gracias Itachi-san –agradeció el rubio en nombre de las tres chicas.

-Naruto, ya que eres tan cercano a ellas, por qué no las llevas tu a conocer el palacio y les hablas de sus labores, además de permitirles asearse –sugirió Itachi.

-Claro, como ordenes.

-Sakura, cuando hayan finalizado, vuelve aquí, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas más, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió a la chica.

-Claro Itachi-sama.

Naruto desapareció del salón junto a las tres mujeres, mientras Itachi caminaba hacia una amplia mesa y empezaba a trazar varias líneas sobre un mapa.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué esta tan nervioso Orochimaru-sama? –cuestionaba un hombre de cabello plateado y largo amarrado en una coleta baja.

-No he recibido noticias de mis hijas, para este entonces, Tayuya ya debería haberme escrito, necesito saber las debilidades de Konohagakure cuanto antes, sino, no podremos atacar –se paseaba inquieto el Emperador de Amegakure.

Orochimaru Hozoka, tirano vil y ruin que poseía un aspecto siniestro, casi entraba en los cincuenta, su cabello era largo y su piel bastante blanca, ojos amarillentos parecidos a los de las serpientes, sus brazos permanecían vendados desde que tuvo una pelea casi mortal. Era egoísta y ambicioso, su obsesión era apoderarse del Imperio de los Uchiha, para lograrlo, se estaba valiendo de sus dos hijas, Tayuya y Karin, una era la prometida del Emperador, mientras la otra, era amante del hermano de este. Su plan era sencillo, utilizar a ambas mujeres para reunir la información necesaria, y así destruir a los hermanos.

Su súbdito se acercó a él e intentó calmarlo de nuevo.

-No se desespere Orochimaru-sama, Tayuya debe ser cuidadosa, espere un poco mas y verá como obtendremos lo que anhelamos. Además, es bien sabido que el Emperador de Suna, también esta tras Konohagakure, ¿por qué no habla con él?, una alianza con alguien tan poderoso, nos sería de mucha ventaja –sugirió inteligente.

-Vaya Kabuto, creo que tienes razón, no estaría mal hacer una pequeña visita a Suna, si, sin duda el poder de Gaara nos daría la victoria indiscutiblemente. Prepara todo, serás mi emisario, quiero que mañana partas a Suna, tu objetivo, convencer al Emperador Sabaku No de aliarse conmigo para derrocar a los Uchiha –sonrió malicioso pasándose la lengua por los labios, y degustando el terrible futuro que le aguardaba a sus secretos rivales.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces son huérfanas desde pequeñas –repitió el pelinegro.

Llevaba tiempo charlando con la de cabello rosado, la chica era bastante agradable, tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero era bastante servicial y cooperativa. La joven le acababa de confesar un poco de su origen, y de como ella y las otras, provenían de Kumogakure, un lugar que pensó estaría extinto.

Una de las empleadas interrumpió la conversación al llamar a la puerta. Itachi le indicó pasar y ella comunicó el mensaje.

-Uchiha-sama, su hermano Sasuke-san acaba de llegar –informó esperando su orden.

-Que bien, ya puedes retirarte. Sakura, ve por tu hermana Ino, quiero que Sasuke la conozca –ordenó poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Como diga Itachi-sama –salió apresuradamente en busca de la rubia.

Entró al cuarto que les habían asignado, Ino se pasaba las manos por su largo cabello tratando de peinarlo, era obvio que acababa de tomar un baño, ya que su cabellera seguía escurriendo agua.

-Ino, Itachi-sama te llama, al parecer su hermano acaba de llegar, y quiere que lo conozcas –llegó hasta ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-Espero que sea tan amable como él, no puedo creer que vaya a ser la esclava del hermano de un Emperador –se acomodó su túnica para verse mejor, se sentía limpia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso mejoró su animo-. Bien, ya estoy lista, vamos a conocer a mi amo –bromeó con la de ojos verdes, decidió tomarlo con filosofía, de nada le serviría quejarse y convertirse en un estorbo para sus hermanas.

…

-Así que Naruto llegó hoy, y además con una esclava para cada uno –rio burlón al imaginarse a su amigo haciéndola de héroe.

-Él no quiere que las tratemos como esclavas, y yo estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que no lo parecen, aun así, Ino estará bajo tus órdenes, pero trata de no excederte quieres –pidió con paciencia.

Sasuke era buena persona, pero a veces se dejaba llevar más por el deseo que por la conciencia. Era un casanova consumado, lo único que se equiparaba a su libido, era su sed de pelea. Entre sus mas de 10 concubinas se encontraba la hermana de su prometida, por eso le preocupaba que quisiera aprovecharse de Ino.

-Hn, lo intentare –sonrió de lado, dirigiendo su mirada ónix a la puerta, alguien entraba.

-Itachi-sama, ya estamos aq-… -calló al ver al otro individuo.

Esos ojos eran los mismos de su visión, no podía ser, ese hombre de cabello azabache y alborotado, piel pálida y mirada felina, ¡era él!, el tipo al que con tanta pasión se había entregado en su sueño, imposible, su rostro se desencajó completamente.

-Sasuke, ella es Ino, y la pelirosa a su lado es Sakura –le informó su hermano sin inmutarse.

El mencionado no pudo evitar recorrerlas a ambas con expresión seria. Su vista pasó de la mujer rubia, a la otra de ojos verdes, había tenido muchas rubias en su cama, ya no le llamaban la atención, pero una pelirosa, nunca, solo ver como ella se sonrojaba por su hambrienta observación, no pudo evitar imaginársela en sus brazos.

-Bien, me encantara tener bajo mi control a una de ellas, pero no será Ino, a la que quiero es a la otra, la pelirosa…a Sakura –habló con tono altivo asombrando a Itachi.

Las jóvenes se tensaron, Sakura por lo que le oyó decir, e Ino porque conocía esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana, Sakura vio algo, algo que la tenía aterrorizada, se acercó un poco mas, y le susurró rápidamente.

-¿Qué viste?...

-Mi perdición…él será mi perdición –confesó en un suspiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, que milagro verdad!**

**Poco mas de dos meses de no actualizar esta historia, uff, creo que me tardé, en verdad una disculpa. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda o cosa que me quieran expresar, ya saben que con gusto los leo, espero no volver a tardar tanto, lo bueno, es que ya casi termino la novia de mi hermana, así que tendré mas tiempo para este fic.**

**Ojala estén de lo mejor, les mando un muy cordial saludo y un fuerte abrazo, cuídense, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

V

Deseo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rubia no entendió mucho de lo que Sakura dijo, ¿Cómo que su perdición?, ¿acaso ella ya había visto a aquel hombre en una de sus visiones?, ¿de ser así, por qué Hinata y ella no sabían nada?, seguía con la incertidumbre. Estaba a punto de pedirle una explicación mas clara, pero la voz del Emperador las sacó de su conversación.

-Sasuke, mi mandato es otro –aclaró serio el pelilargo.

Ambas jóvenes percibieron la sonrisa despreocupada y cínica del otro chico antes de contestarle a su hermano.

-Hmp, Itachi, el que tu seas el Emperador no quiere decir que tenga que estar sometido a tus ordenes siempre, anda, hazlo como un pequeño favor para tu pequeño hermano, te prometo que cuidaré bien de Sakura –dirigió sus ónix a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, Ino, por favor déjenos a solas, necesito hablar con Sasuke –ordenó Itachi amablemente.

Ellas se dieron la vuelta, pero antes de salir volvieron a escuchar la voz del menor.

-Sakura, espérame afuera, tus deberes empezaran esta misma noche –advirtió Sasuke sonriente.

Al salir del salón, Ino miró preocupadamente a la de ojos jades, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

-Yo…tuve una visión, aparecía un hombre, él…él y yo estábamos… -agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

No quería inquietar a Ino, pero sin duda ese asunto era para alarmarse, cuando tuvo aquella revelación, pensó que podría ignorarla y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, ahora comprendía que el destino la había alcanzado.

-¿Estaban qué?, ¿Quién era el hombre?, ¿es ese tal Sasuke al que viste? –preguntó desesperada la de ojos azules.

-Si, creo que era él –contestó por fin, aun sin mirarla al rostro.

-¿Pero por qué estas tan asustada, que es lo que pasaba en tu visión? –la presionaba para contestar.

-Yo me-…

-Sakura, acompáñame –escuchó su profunda voz tras ella.

Giró con los ojos abiertos, ¿Por qué él le indicaba acompañarlo?, ¿el Emperador Itachi había accedido a hacer el cambio?, la pregunta se marcó en sus facciones, ya que él le contestó sacándola de la duda.

-Hn, Itachi siempre cumple mis caprichos, tu, la rubia, mi hermano te espera. Andando Sakura, no tengo toda la noche –intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella se apartó.

Le extrañó un poco, cualquier mujer estaría deseosa por tan solo recibir un simple roce de su parte, pero esa mujer mas bien parecía querer salir huyendo de ahí.

-¿A dónde la lleva? –cuestionó Ino.

-Es algo que no tengo por que contestar, aquí el que manda soy yo, no lo olviden, ahora, obedece, antes de que pierda la paciencia –volvió a dirigirse a la pelirosa.

-Yo…lo sigo, no es necesario que me toque –articuló tímidamente.

-Bien –empezó a caminar seguido de la de ojos verdes.

-Tranquila Ino, ya regreso, tu ve con el Emperador –sonrió tratando de convencer a la rubia que estaría bien.

.

.

Entró azotando la puerta del majestuoso salón, lo que tanto temió se volvió realidad, esos hombres eran unos barbajanes con apariencia de grandes señores, pero ella no permitiría que abusaran de su hermana, le reclamaría a ese insensible Emperador aunque terminara encerrada o asesinada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó molesta cuando él se levantó sobresaltado de su silla.

-Cálmate, no grites –intentó tranquilizarla.

Estaba bastante sorprendido, jamás nadie, en los años que tenía como gobernante le había hablado de un modo tan irrespetuoso.

-Su hermano se la llevó prácticamente a la fuerza, son unos desgraciados, de seguro la quiere para someterla a sus bajas pasiones, pensé que nos ayudaría, pero veo que no son mas que unos aprovechados, ¡malditos!, no se da cuenta que si él la toca ella perderá su… -calló de pronto al comprender lo que acababa de decir.

El Emperador esperaba a que terminara de articular la última oración, sin embargo, la rubia optó por guardar silencio y bajar la cabeza, mientras trataba de serenar su respiración.

-Vaya, pensé que no te callarías nunca, ¿me dejas explicarme? –preguntó calmado.

Comprendió que la chica estaba asustada y preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana, por eso decidió no hacer mucho caso de sus reclamos.

-Yo… ¿Qué le hará a mi hermana? –susurró sin mirarlo.

-Mira, cuando a Sasuke se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es imposible sacársela. Si yo me negaba a su petición de cambiarte a ti por Sakura, él hubiera encontrado la forma de acercarse a ella. Por eso decidí acceder, con la única condición de que no quiera propasarse con ella –sirvió en un vaso agua y se lo dio.

Ino tomó el agua y bebió un sorbo, se sentía un poco mas tranquila, aunque aun le faltaba pedir mas explicaciones.

-¿Y usted le cree?, por que yo no, su mirada, su voz, todo indica que no tiene buenas intenciones para con mi hermana –señaló temerosa, dejando el vaso en una mesita.

-Lo sé –suspiró invitando a la rubia a sentarse junto a él- seguro que Sasuke tratará de enamorar a Sakura, como lo hace con todas las mujeres que le gustan –soltó simple.

-¿Y lo dice así como si nada? –se alteró de nuevo poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquila Ino, creo que mientras Sakura no le demuestre interés no habrá problema, él no la obligara a hacer algo que no quiera… -la rubia asintió, sentándose de nuevo- sin embargo –la miró serio- si él logra su cometido ese ya no es nuestro asunto, ¿no crees?

-Claro que lo es, mis hermanas son ingenuas, crédulas, van por la vida pensando que toda la gente es buena, confían en cualquiera, como en usted y en Naruto, tengo que advertirle a Sakura la clase de hombre que es su hermano, si es necesario yo misma lo pondré en su lugar –renegó desesperada caminando hacia la salida.

Sintió como él la tomó del brazo y la giró, a la vez que la hacía chocar con la pared, sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia, la rubia estaba asombrada de tenerlo tan cerca, él la miraba algo agitado.

-¿Te han dicho lo difícil que es tratar contigo? –preguntó irritado- mírame, soy el Emperador y me hablas como si fuera cualquier hombre –indicó apretándola mas.

-No voy a rendirle pleitesía si es lo que esta esperando –atacó altanera.

-No, en este momento espero algo mas –sus ojos negros capturaron su mirada.

El pelilargo empezó a acercarse mas a su rostro, ella abrió un poco sus labios contemplándolo súbitamente interesada.

-Itachi, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –escucharon una molesta voz a su lado.

.

.

.

Se quedó en el umbral de aquella habitación, estaba petrificada, ¿su visión se cumpliría tan rápido?, no, **se supone que las decisiones que los implicados toman, cambian el rumbo de mis premoniciones**, trataba de tranquilizarse, **si es así, entonces por nada del mundo entraré a esta alcoba**, se propuso decidida, afianzándose a cada orilla del marco.

El azabache fue encendiendo algunas velas, reparó que ella se detuvo en la entrada, parecía una estatua, ni siquiera se notaba su respiración. Sonrió divertido, sería muy fácil saciar sus deseos esa misma noche, le prometió a Itachi no obligar a la pelirosa a nada, la verdad es que no iba a ser necesario, después de unas cuantas palabras bellas, ella se le entregaría sola.

Lo vio acercarse con porte firme, aunque sus movimientos eran delicados. Tenía una vela en la mano, se paró frente a ella y la miró de pies a cabeza, como había hecho la primera vez que se encontraron.

-Pasa –indicó sin dejar de verla.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí afuera –contestó titubeante.

-No fue una pregunta, sino una orden –se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Es que…

-Se supone que estas bajo mis ordenes, eres mi esclava –aclaró irritado.

-Naruto-san dijo que…

-Naruto no es quien para mandar, es la última vez que lo pido, entra por las buenas, o será por las malas –advirtió impaciente.

La oji jade se estremeció ante la amenaza, no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Poco a poco se fue abriendo paso a los aposentos de aquel oji negro. Al entrar su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, sin duda era la misma cama en la que su visión se desarrollaba, escuchó como él cerró la puerta a su espalda, eso la hizo pegar un pequeño salto del susto.

-Shh, tranquila –se acercó a ella, cuando sus yemas comenzaron a delinear sus hombros, la chica se molestó.

-¡No me toque, no tiene por qué tocarme! –lo enfrentó ocultando lo mas que pudo su nerviosismo.

-Hmp, así que te gusta hacerte la difícil, perfecto, será mas interesante.

Se quito su **himatión** colocándolo en una silla, después fue bajando la parte superior de su quitón quedando con el torso descubierto, algunas viejas cicatrices adornaban su escultural pecho, sus ojos vivaces no dejaban de mirar como la pelirosa se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-¿Qué me va a hacer? –preguntó preocupada.

-Hn, yo no te haré nada, tu serás la que haga todo el trabajo, para eso eres mi esclava –caminó colocándose a la orilla de la cama, giró su cuello destensándolo y finalmente se sentó- dame un masaje, estoy muy adolorido, no me he podido recuperar de mi viaje –ordenó cerrando los ojos.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¿darle un masaje?, ¿Cómo se hacía eso?, fuera de comer, lavarse, peinarse y rezar, ella no conocía otra vida.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?, ¡apúrate!

-S…si -**pero, y si lo toco y veo algo, no quiero**, se atemorizó.

Subió a la cama y se colocó tras él, antes de posar sus manos en el cuerpo del azabache, buscó desesperada por la habitación algo que la ayudara a salir del problema, divisó sobre una mesa algunos vasos, bajó apresurada y corrió a tomar uno.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya…ya estoy aquí.

Usando el vaso como cilindro, comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo del joven, este, al sentir el frío y vano metal, abrió sus ojos molesto.

-¿Qué es esto? –le quito el vaso de las manos aventándolo al suelo, lo que generó un ruido tintineante al rebotar la copa varias veces.

-Yo…

-Usa tus manos, quiero sentirlas –la tomó de las muñecas acercando sus palmas a su pecho- ves, esto es mejor, ¿no crees? –sonrió con esa mueca tan extraña y característica que la hacía ponerse mas inquieta.

Al darse cuenta que no pasaba nada si lo tocaba, decidió continuar, palpó sus pectorales con algo de torpeza, era la primera vez que tocaba un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo, pensaba que lo haría mal, pero él no se quejó, en cambio volvió a cerrar los parpados sintiendo como ella comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-No pareces muy hábil, ¿nunca habías tocado la piel desnuda de un hombre? –indagó interesado.

-No señor…

-Llámame amo, creo que en tus labios, sonará muy excitante –ubicó su mano encima de la de ella y la guio por todo su pecho.

-No amo –volvió a responder.

Era un verdadero infierno por lo que estaba atravesando, nunca hubiera imaginado toparse con un hombre como aquel, ella pensaba que sería igual de bueno y caritativo que Naruto o el Emperador, pero grande fue su decepción, ya no estaba tan convencida de que en Konohagakure estaba el salvador que tanto necesitaban encontrar ella y sus hermanas.

-Eso solo puede significar…que tampoco te han tocado a ti, ¿me equivoco? –se acercó y susurró en su oído.

-No amo…no se equivoca.

-Que bien, Sakura, dejémonos de rodeos, tengo algo que proponerte –la cogió del mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa amo?

-Simple, yo te doy lo que tu quieras, y tu me das lo que deseo –respondió seriamente.

La excitación lo consumía, le gustaba jugar con ella, que se resistiera lo atraía mas, pero empezaba a cansarse, la pelirosa no ponía mucho de su parte, y él necesitaba hacerla suya de una buena vez.

-Lo que yo quiera…yo no, no quiero nada –negó apartándose un poco de él.

-Algo debe haber, anda, pídeme lo que mas anhelas, fortuna, joyas, cualquier cosa con tal de que me entregues tu cuerpo y te vuelvas mi amante ocasional –propuso como si nada, ella abrió sus ojos aterrada.

Cuando iba a decirle algo mas, alguien llamó a la puerta, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, menos mal la interrupción no había sido en pleno acto.

-Abre, sea quien sea, dile que estamos ocupados, que se vaya al demonio –la ayudó a bajar de la cama.

La oji jade agradeció a todos los Dioses, la persona que llamó a la puerta no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Cuando abrió, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rojos, y cuerpo bastante llamativo, la hizo a un lado, colándose en la habitación.

-Sasuke, mi amor, vine a ver si se te ofrecía mi compañía nuevamente –llegó hasta él, abrazándose a su cuello.

La recién llegada reparó en la imagen del oji negro y en la otra mujer que se hallaba en el cuarto, su ceño se frunció visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? –preguntó enfadada.

-No mucho, pero pasará. Lárgate Karin, estas estorbando –retiró los brazos de la peliroja de su cuello con hastío.

-Pero, ¿Quién es esta tipa? –colocó sus ojos rojizos en la pelirosa.

-Hn, es mi nueva esclava, ¿es hermosa verdad? –le preguntó burlón a la enfurecida mujer- mucho mas que tu o cualquiera de las otras –siguió mofándose- pero basta de explicaciones, nos interrumpiste en un buen momento, así que te ordeno que te marches –cambió el tono de voz a uno mas lúgubre.

-Pero, Sasuke –intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

-¡Fuera Karin! –la apartó sin delicadeza.

Antes de salir de la alcoba, la peliroja miró con odio a la oji jade, sonrió maliciosamente y azotó la puerta cuando por fin se retiró.

-Mn, ¿en que nos quedamos? –se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué me pide eso a mi?, es evidente que usted puede tener a la mujer que quiera, como esa peliroja, es bastante atractiva –le dio la espalda, luchando por serenarse.

-A ella ya la tengo, es mas, estoy harto de Karin, pero a ti… -tomó uno de sus mechones y lo olió lentamente- anda Sakura, no te resistas –la abrazó de la cintura y pasó sus labios por su cuello.

-¿Habla en serio? –murmuró trémula.

-¿Sobre darte lo que tu quieras? –la giró y asió por las mejillas con ambas manos- si, te doy mi palabra. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Quiero…necesito un…un hombre valiente para enfrentarse a un peligro muy grande –soltó por fin.

En su mente se labró un muy extraño plan, al parecer el hermano del Emperador parecía alguien hábil y bien entrenado, además, quien mejor que él para persuadir a Itachi de pelear contra ese hombre malvado de su visión si lograba convencerlo de convertirse en ese salvador que tanto necesitaban, ella sería capaz de entregarle lo que él le estaba pidiendo, aunque sabía que al hacerlo, estaba exponiéndose a perder su don.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿un peligro muy grande? –la observó con curiosidad.

-Una amenaza que acabara con todo, yo lo sé, lo vi, es-

-Basta, deja de jugar. No cabe duda que las mujeres son muy fantasiosas. Pero ni así me olvidaré de mis planes, vamos, ¿no te gusto?, ¿no me digas que habías conocido a un hombre tan perfecto como yo?

-Usted es…es muy… -olvidó su idea de confesarle todo, él realmente la abrumaba.

-¿Soy qué? –se acercó mas a ella, a sus carnosos labios que ansiaba probar.

-…por favor –gimió ante lo que se avecinaba.

Se arrojó con fuerza y la besó pasionalmente, inundó su boca con su traviesa y experimentada lengua, sin importarle que ella trataba de alejarlo con sus delicadas manos. La cargó como si pesara menos que una pluma, pasando sus piernas por su cadera, ella continuaba quejándose, su juicio era escaso, ya que no le importó mucho. Cayó en el lecho con ella debajo, los golpes que la pelirosa le proporcionaba le parecían finas caricias, dejó sus labios de lado bajando a su cuello y lamiendo desesperado, estaba hambriento de esa mujer, sus manos recorrían sin sutileza la piel tersa y exquisita debajo de su túnica. Un sollozo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella yacía ahí, acobardada, con los ojos empañados derramando lágrimas desilusionadamente.

Se apartó de ella en un súbito arrebato de conciencia, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?, él jamás se había aprovechado de alguna mujer antes, sin duda no era algo que necesitara, además, no era tan vil como para eso, de reojo se dio cuenta como la chica se encogía y se abrazaba a si misma, estaba muy afectada.

-Yo…pensé que tu…no quise hacerte daño –intentó disculparse, el calor que sintió momentos atrás, se convirtió en hielo que congeló sus venas al ver su llanto.

-Todos los hombres son iguales –gimoteó dolida, recordó a los delincuentes que trataron de propasarse con ella y con su hermana.

El mundo le estaba resultando mas cruel de lo que creyó, en verdad la humanidad estaba perdida, si todos se dejaban llevar por sus deseos egoístas, ¿en dónde quedaba el amor y el interés por los demás?, se preguntó abatida.

No se le ocurrió algo más que acercársele y abrazarla cálidamente, demostrarle que no intentaría nada. Al posicionarse tras ella y rodearla con sus brazos, la chica tembló de nuevo.

-No te haré nada, tranquila –le susurró tomando la sábana y pasándola por encima de su cuerpo.

La pelirosa cerró sus ojos y permitió que él la envolviera. Pronto el cansancio se apoderó de ella, lo último que sintió fue como él acarició su cabello y le murmuró un "_descansa_".

.

.

.

.

Salió al patio en busca de Ino y Sakura, estaba algo preocupada, tenían tiempo de haberse ido y era hora que no volvían. Al sentir la fría brisa se cubrió mas con su capa, su vista se dirigió al oscuro y profundo cielo, hacía mucho que no reparaba en el cosmos, desde que estaban enclaustradas en esa solitaria torre y no conocían nada mas allá de lo que sus ojos lograban distinguir. Sonrió ilusionada, de no haberse embarcado en tan descabellada misión, jamás habría conocido a Naruto, ese hombre que con solo mirarla lograba poner todo su ser de cabeza. Se aproximó a la fuente y suspiró al poder percibir su reflejo en el agua clara, la luna iluminaba hermosamente sus facciones.

-¿Estas contemplando lo bella que eres? –escuchó a su espalda la dulce voz del General.

-Yo…yo…no-no soy bella –negó nerviosa girando en seguida hacia él.

-Tienes razón, no eres bella, eres…gloriosa –acarició su sonrosada mejilla.

-Pero que dices Naruto-kun, yo…Sakura e Ino son mas bonitas –mencionó tímidamente.

¿Estaba soñando?, le parecía muy irreal que el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos estuviera diciéndole esas cosas, además de mirarla de esa extraña forma.

-Todas son hermosas, pero solo tu… -calló de pronto.

-¿Solo yo…? –quiso que finalizara.

-No importa, no creo que una dama como tu, se fijara en alguien tan feo como yo…jaja –empezó a reírse nerviosamente, a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

-No eres feo –aclaró segura- eres muy atractivo, y eres una persona muy especial… -se arrepintió al ver como el abrió los ojos y la miró sonriente.

-Hinata, ¿yo…yo te-… -unos gritos lo interrumpieron, ambos miraron a donde provenía semejante ruido sorprendiéndose al instante.

-¡Es mi última palabra, las quiero fuera del palacio! –vociferaba enfurecida una mujer de melena roja, arrastrando por la cabellera a la rubia de ojos azules.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Himatión: **especie de manto rectangular, que se echaba sobre el hombro izquierdo y se recogía por el lado opuesto.

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**No tardé prácticamente mucho a comparación de la vez pasada. Estaba algo inspirada, bueno, ya empiezan los problemas para las 3 mujeres, ese Sasuke aprovechado, es medio arrogante (que novedad, ja), esperemos se componga. **

**Ojala les haya gustado, cualquier duda, consejo, critica, será bien recibida, ya saben donde comentar en caso de que les nazca, ok. **

**Gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir contando con ustedes. Cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos espero que pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

VI

Rastro

.

.

.

.

La peliazul se lanzó en seguida a auxiliar a una muy maltratada Ino, la tomó por sorpresa aquella escena, no sabía quién era la otra mujer, pero de lejos podía observarse su gran disgusto, se colocó entre ellas, cuando la agraviada peliroja la soltó al ser detenida por el Emperador.

Itachi intervino rápidamente, sin si quiera darse cuenta, Tayuya se le había ido encima a la joven rubia, tomándola desprevenida y sacándola del salón a empujones. Tenía que reconocer que era su culpa, no supo por que se le acercó tanto a Ino, seguro su prometida malinterpretó las cosas y pensó que ellos estaban a punto de hacer algo indigno.

-¡Suéltame, deja que lance a esta ramera fuera de mi reino! –intentaba zafarse de los brazos del pelilargo.

-¡Cálmate Tayuya, déjame explicarte! –la apretó con más fuerza.

-Ino, hermana, ¿estás bien? –se giró alarmada encarando a la de ojos azules.

-Claro que no, esa loca se me fue encima –se limpió algunas gotas de sangre que salían de su mejilla, la otra mujer la había rasguñado salvajemente-, pero ahora lo que me importa es Sakura, ¿Dónde está, la has visto Hinata?, hay que encontrarla y largarnos de aquí –ordenó con firmeza.

La oji perla negó alarmada, no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba la pelirosa, además, ella no quería irse, debían cumplir con su misión, y la sola idea de alejarse de Naruto le detuvo los descarriados latidos de su corazón.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado –apuntó el Emperador mirando con resolución a la rubia- es mi última palabra –sentenció antes de que ella le replicara.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Itachi?, ¡yo soy tu prometida, no se quienes sean estas intrusas, pero las quiero fuera de mi casa! –gritó la peliroja todavía en sus brazos.

-Naruto, llévate a Ino y a Hinata, busquen a Sakura y asegúrense que está bien, después retírense a descansar, por hoy es todo –habló claro y demandante.

-Si Itachi-san, de inmediato –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Ino-san, Hinata-chan, acompáñenme por favor –les sugirió empujándolas por la espalda.

-Yo puedo sola –se alejó de él la rubia muy molesta.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?, ¡las quiero fuera! –reverberó de coraje la peliroja de ojos cafés.

-¡Basta!, el que manda aquí soy yo, compórtate Tayuya, acompáñame, te explicaré que pasa y después dejarás esta infantil actitud –la reprendió frío.

Era una persona muy tranquila, por nada del mundo se permitía perder la compostura, pero el altercado de esa noche se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que arreglarlo, y que mejor que con el poder que le daba ser el Emperador.

La mujer que momentos antes desprendiera ira, se fue calmando poco a poco, asintió sin decir más, y se dejó guiar por él de vuelta al gran salón.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ino? –cuestionó la de ojos perlas muy preocupada.

-Estaba conversando con el Emperador sobre su hermano y Sakura, los ánimos se salieron de control y…cuando menos me di cuenta él me tenía contra la pared, lo peor fue que esa mujer entró, y sin dar tiempo a nada más, se me fue encima –platicó con nerviosismo.

-Es que ella es la prometida de Itachi, y es muy celosa –intervino el rubio-, pero, ¿dijiste que Itachi y tu estaban hablando de Sasuke y de Sakura? –preguntó curioso.

-Sí, ese tipo, al que llamas Sasuke. Decidió que no me quería a mi como su esclava, dijo que quería a Sakura, y sin yo poder hacer nada se la llevó, estoy tan preocupada, si hubieran visto la manera en la que la veía, parecía que le saltaría encima en cualquier momento –les platicó poniéndose ansiosa, además continuaba con la incertidumbre de no saber en qué consistía la visión de su hermana.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a buscarla –se adelantó apresurado, las chicas lo seguían muy de cerca.

El rubio mostraba un rostro sereno, pero por dentro temía lo peor, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, era bastante caprichoso, no se quedaba quieto hasta obtener lo que quería, y al parecer, eso era Sakura. Adoraba a Sasuke, daría la vida por él, pero jamás permitiría que dañara a una chica inocente como la pelirosa, ella depositó su fe y confianza en él, así como Hinata e Ino, tenía que protegerlas, así se tratara de su casi hermano.

-Esta es su alcoba –se detuvo frente a un portal que se hallaba al final de uno de los largos pasillos.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¡toca! –lo apuró la de ojos azules.

El rubio asintió y llamó a la puerta dando fuertes golpes, tragó grueso, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Sasuke, y más si lo estaba interrumpiendo en algún acto pasional.

Escucharon como los cerrojos eran retirados desde adentro, los tres retrocedieron un paso, la peliazul se abrazó al brazo del Naruto, a la vez que la mayor de las hermanas se paraba con firmeza preparada para cualquier cosa.

La puerta se abrió de repente, por ella salió el azabache, todavía tenía el torso descubierto, con su rostro impasible inspeccionó a los visitantes, fijando por fin sus profundos ojos en el rubio.

-Naruto, que gusto verte –soltó sin aparente emoción- supongo que vienes a preguntar por tu tercera protegida, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? –se adelantó la rubia antes de que el aludido respondiera.

El azabache la miró con fastidio y después regresó su vista a su amigo, de reojo detalló como la peliazul que estaba al lado de Naruto se afianzaba más a él.

-Hmp, así que tu también quedaste fascinado con una de las hermanitas –señaló sonriendo cínico.

La oji perla se ruborizó al máximo y bajó la cabeza para no ser notada, Ino apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía razón.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –preguntó el rubio en tono sereno y normal, no entraría en una discusión con Sasuke, de hacerlo, perdería.

-¿Sakura-chan? –alzó una ceja- no me gusta que hables de ella con tanta confianza, o acaso, ¿tienes alguna intención para con ella?

-Claro que no, la llamo así porque es mi amiga, todas lo son –acotó sin perder la paciencia.

-Hmp, como sea. Está durmiendo –respondió por fin.

-¿Durmiendo?, ¿Qué le hizo? –preguntó la rubia elevando la voz.

El pelinegro sonrió desvergonzado y cruzó los brazos.

-Hn, que no le hice querrás decir.

-¡Maldito! –se lanzó hacia él tratando de golpearlo.

-¡Ino-san no! –la atrapó Naruto antes de que tocara al azabache.

-Esta altanera intentaba golpearme, Naruto, llévala a las celdas, que la dejen ahí hasta que aprenda un poco de respeto –ordenó soberbio.

-No, por favor solo queremos saber si mi hermana está bien, nada más, le juramos que no daremos más problemas, solo…solo déjenos llevárnosla –una vez mas no había podido contenerse de inmiscuirse, rogaba porque el hermano del Emperador no la mandara a una celda junto con Ino.

-Si Sasuke, por favor, solo venimos por Sakura. Fue un error haberlas traído aquí, hablaré con Itachi nuevamente y le pediré que me deje llevarlas a mi casa, no tienes que mandar encerrar a Ino, tampoco reprender a Hinata por entrometerse, yo me haré cargo –suplicó Naruto acercándose a él.

-Tsk, has lo que te dé la gana, a mi me da igual –respondió cansino.

-Gracias –sonrió tranquilizándose un poco, sabía que Sasuke no tenía tan mal corazón.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos esperas? –preguntó impaciente al ver que no se movían de ahí.

-Espero a Sakura, dile que venga y podremos irnos.

-Hn, con esas dos puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero Sakura se queda –aclaró serio.

-Pero…

-Es mi última palabra, ahora largo, estoy exhausto –cerró la puerta en la nariz del de ojos azules.

Caminó hasta su cama, la oji verde continuaba durmiendo, al parecer se le había cargado el cansancio, terminó de desvestirse y se acomodó junto a ella. Ingeniaría alguna manera para convencerla, había tenido un primer encuentro bastante desastroso, pero no se daría por vencido, lograría conquistar a la pelirosa, y para eso, la necesitaba lo más cerca posible.

.

.

-Cálmate Ino –la tomó por los hombros intentando contenerla.

-Suéltame, confiamos en ti, Sakura confió en ti, ¿por qué la dejaste con él? –le reprochó desesperada.

-Sasuke es mi superior, no podía simplemente enfrentarlo, de hacerlo solo lograría empeorar las cosas, pero te prometo que sacaré a Sakura-chan de aquí, te lo juro –le aseguró mirándola a los ojos decidido.

-Para cuando lo hagas será muy tarde –apuntó derrotada.

-Mira Ino, pareciera que Sasuke es malo, pero yo te aseguro que no ha tocado a Sakura –comentó tranquilo.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que me dijo?

-Solo lo dijo para molestar, lo conozco, si ya hubiera obtenido lo que quería de ella, no se habría opuesto a que me la llevara, quiere tenerla cerca para cumplir su cometido.

-¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun? –preguntó temerosa Hinata.

-Sí, muy seguro –le acarició la mejilla transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

La de ojos perlas le sonrió agradecida, confiaba en Naruto, tanto como para creer todo lo que dijera, incluso hasta para contarle toda la verdad, pero no lo hacía, porque esa no era solo decisión suya, sino también de sus hermanas.

-Entonces no podemos irnos a tu casa, debemos seguir en el palacio y cuidar que él no logre lo que quiere –apunto Ino acercándose a ellos y jalando a la peliazul lejos del rubio.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, debemos vigilar a Sasuke, además Itachi dijo que ustedes se quedarían aquí, y en eso lo vi muy resuelto.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran tenían que escapar, planeaba Ino. Mientras Hinata no podía hacer más que rezar para que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera.

.

.

Entró bufando a su habitación, era la primera vez que Itachi le mostraba tener carácter, le había hablado como si fuera una de sus subordinadas y no su prometida. Lo que más la hacía querer estallar de ira, era que no podría impedir que esas mocosas se quedaran en el palacio, temía que se convirtieran en una tentación para Itachi, y más la rubia, su intuición le decía que debía encargarse de ella.

Escuchó un llamado a su puerta y abrió aun enfadada, respiró tranquila al descubrir que era su hermana, se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. La otra peliroja se veía igual de molesta. Se sentó sobre la cama y la miró de manera seria.

-Ya te enteraste de las intrusas –supuso al verla así.

-Sí, una de ellas estaba con Sasuke, es una maldita mustia, lo peor del caso, es que ese malnacido casi me sacó a empujones para quedarse a solas con ella –le comentó llena de rabia.

-Lo sabía, esas mujeres son un peligro, no solo nuestra posición está comprometida, también el plan de nuestro padre se puede venir abajo –concientizó la mayor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Qué otra cosa, encargarnos de esas tres –señaló con maldad.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y al hacerlo, trató de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Giró a su lado derecho y en seguida los ojos se le llenaron de pánico, ¿Qué hacía en la cama de ese hombre?, peor aún, ¿qué hacía con ese hombre a su lado?, comenzó a temblar cuando recordó lo que él intentó hacerle. ¿Acaso lo había logrado?, se preguntó con terror al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo.

Se puso de pie y casi cayó al suelo al sentir un profundo mareo, estaba tan nerviosa que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

Al no sentirla a su lado, despertó exaltado. Con alivio pudo ver que ella seguía en la habitación, solo que ya no permanecía recostada.

-¿Qué me hizo? –preguntó mirándolo con tristeza.

-Nada –respondió aburrido.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué esta…esta…?, usted sabe –desvió el rostro algo avergonzada, pero más tranquila.

-¿Desnudo? –sonrió socarrón viendo cómo se sonrojaba-, digamos que es por comodidad. Sakura, anoche vinieron a buscarte tus hermanas –le platicó poniéndose de pie. Ella se giró apresurada hacia la pared para no verlo.

-¿Ino y Hinata estuvieron aquí?, ¿Qué les dijo? –cuestionó preocupada.

-Hmp, no mucho, solo que no permitiré que te alejen de mi, al menos no hasta que me dé la gana –llegó hasta ella y la atrajo a él abrazándola por la espalda- tranquila –la soltó y comenzó a vestirse- no planeo hacerte nada que no quieras –aclaró sincero.

-Quiero ir y hablar con ellas –pidió haciendo como que no lo escuchó.

-No sé si sigan en el palacio, Naruto pensaba llevárselas, aunque no creo que se vayan dejándote aquí –resaltó ya vestido- Andando, quiero que me prepares el desayuno –le indicó tomándola del brazo.

-Pero yo…yo no sé cocinar –confesó intranquila.

-Tsk, no sabes cocinar, no sabes dar un masaje, no quieres complacerme, ¿entonces para qué sirves? –resaltó fastidiado.

-Creo…creo que para nada –bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

Tal vez lo único para lo que era buena, era para poner en peligro a sus hermanas y a ella misma, ya que ni sus visiones le servían de nada últimamente.

Esa mujer era una molestia, no sabía hacer otra cosa que ponerse a llorar, bufó cansado. Si fuera otra ya la habría mandado a encerrar, pero no quería que lo siguiera viendo con miedo, decidió pues invocar a su parte romántica y la tomó del mentón mirándola directamente a sus preciosos jades.

-Tampoco te pongas así, ya te enseñaré a ser útil en algo –le propuso serenándose.

Ella asintió y se retiró las lágrimas, increíblemente el tono que él usó, la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

.

.

.

No habían podido dormir en toda la noche, la rubia daba vueltas recorriendo el pequeño cuarto con nerviosismo, mientras la de ojos perlas la miraba sentada desde la cama.

-En cuanto Sakura aparezca tenemos que irnos –habló decidida la mayor.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Hinata, si seguimos aquí solo corremos peligro, sé que sientes algo por ese General, pero lo mejor será que lo olvides, no confío en él.

-Naruto-kun es bueno –se puso de pie para defenderlo, no coincidía con la opinión de su hermana, y por primera vez lo demostró con su voz molesta.

-Él es igual que ese aprovechado de Sasuke, y ese Emperador no se queda atrás, si hubieras visto como me trató, y pero aun, la histérica que tiene por prometida, solo mírame –señaló la herida en su mejilla que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-¿Qué pasará con la misión? –preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, lo que tenía que pasar desde un principio, nosotras no somos quienes para entrometernos si esos son los designios de los Dioses –respondió aparentando indiferencia.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –negó decepcionada.

-Mira Hinata -…

-Puedo pasar –interrumpió una voz desde afuera, parecía ser el gobernante.

La peliazul miró con miedo a su hermana, esta le asintió tomando valor, Hinata se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, por ella entro Itachi, su rostro impasible y sus ojos posándose sobre Ino.

-Hinata, déjanos a solas –mandó sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo.

A la menor no le quedó más que acatar la orden y salió sin decir palabra, aguardaría afuera por si su hermana la necesitaba.

-Mire, si viene a-… -quiso adelantarse la rubia, pero fue acallada por la mirada gélida del pelilargo.

-Basta, no te permito hablarme así, pareces ser muy voluntariosa, ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana en mi Imperio?, pues no es así, me vas a respetar, como tu señor tienes el deber de obedecerme y rendirme pleitesía, ¿entendido? –la había acorralado de nuevo contra la pared.

-¿Y si no la hago? –cuestionó todavía resistente, desviando su mirada a otro lado.

-Si no lo haces –la hizo mirarlo- yo mismo tendré que obligarte –amenazó serio- ¿tienes algo más que objetar?

Negó con la cabeza conteniendo su coraje, como le hubiera gustado que Hinata y Sakura presenciaran aquello, así se darían cuenta que estaban equivocadas al confiar en aquellos hombres.

-Bien, te espero en el salón, es hora de que empieces a cumplir con tus obligaciones –se alejó de ella despacio, la vio apretar las manos volviéndolas puños, estaba rabiosa.

No le gustaba comportarse así, pero debía marcar una línea entre esa mujer y él, no estaba bien que ella derrumbara los límites que existían, si le permitía hacerlo, descubriría que ejercía poder sobre él.

.

.

.

Se la pasaba pegada a ese hombre, ni siquiera le permitía hablar con sus hermanas, le tenía prohibido acercarse a ellas, incluso le había asignado otro dormitorio. No intentó propasarse de nuevo, solo le mandaba ciertos deberes pequeños, como prepararle la tina o llevarle sus alimentos a la alcoba y tenerle todo en orden.

Extrañamente, tampoco le permitía hablar con el rubio General, parecía que quería que su única interacción humana, fuera con él.

Los divisaba chocar espada con espada, ambos eran tan habilidosos, que era imposible predecir quién sería el vencedor, eso la tranquilizaba, los dos eran buenos guerreros, valientes y capaces, solo debía convencerlos de ayudarla a enfrentarse a la gran amenaza.

Con sus grandes reflejos, logró evadir la espada de Naruto que le pasó por un lado de la mejilla, sonrió arrogante y lanzó ahora su ataque, el rubio se agachó a tiempo y la espada solo pareció cortar el aire, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y exhaustos por el entrenamiento, pero no dejaban de atacarse uno a otro.

-Has mejorada bastante –soltó por fin las primeras palabras desde que comenzaran su batalla.

-Tu también Sasuke –sonrió dejándose caer en el suelo. Como siempre, habían quedado en empate- ¿no te parece algo extremo prohibirle a Sakura hablar con nosotros –aprovechó el momento.

-Hmp, para nada, ustedes solo interferirían en mis planes, haré que Sakura caiga, no falta mucho para eso –desvió sus ónix hasta ella y la vio agachar la mirada, era tan tímida.

-Ella no es como las demás Sasuke, déjala tranquila –pidió a modo de favor.

-Naruto, eres mi amigo, mi hermano, pero no te entrometas en mis asuntos –se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

El rubio correspondió a la minúscula sonrisa que la pelirosa le dedicó antes de irse detrás del pelinegro.

.

.

.

Entró a aquella taberna de Otogakure con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, no quería que lo reconocieran, tenía dos días en aquella ciudad y ya estaba harto. Había regresado al monasterio con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre las tres mujeres, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que lucía igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Acompañado por dos de sus hombres de confianza, se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón, tenía que encontrarlas, si no lo hacía, bien podría irse despidiendo de su existencia, Gaara jamás le perdonaría su incompetencia.

De repente, dos hombres que se hallaban a una mesa de la suya, llamaron su atención con la plática que estaban teniendo.

-¡Maldito General Namikaze!, por su culpa se nos arruinó la fiesta –exclamó uno de ellos, estaban embriagados y parecían no haber tomado una ducha en años, los dos lucían harapientos y descuidados.

-Sí, esa pelirosa era una delicia, y la rubia tenía el mejor cuerpo que he visto –aportó el otro.

Los ojos se le abrieron al escuchar lo que dijeron, ¿una pelirosa y una rubia?, solo faltaba que hablaran de la peliazul para saber que se trataba de las mujeres que él buscaba. Se puso de pie y se aproximó a ellos, con su imponente figura se colocó al frente, los hombres lo miraron con algo de temor.

-Disculpen la intromisión, ¿puedo sentarme e invitarles unos tragos? –habló tranquilo.

-Ehh –los otros dos se miraron entre si- por supuesto –asintieron a la vez.

-Escuché que hablaban de dos mujeres, una pelirosa y una rubia, disculpen mi curiosidad pero, estas mujeres, ¿Cómo lucían? –indagó mientras hacía una seña al empleado para indicarle llevar más vino.

-Eran preciosas, parecían no ser de por aquí, porque nunca las habíamos visto, ¿cierto Irigo? –comentó el más ebrio.

-Ya veo, y con ellas, ¿no había otra mujer de cabellera azulada? –preguntó sagaz.

-Mn, no, solo eran ellas dos, las encontramos en el camino y las llevamos con nosotros, pero ese maldito General –respondió con molestia el otro.

Maldijo en su interior, se suponía que tenían que ser tres mujeres, tal vez no eran las que él buscaba, aunque no creía que hubiera muchas pelirosas en el mundo.

-Oye Irigo, cuando ese desgraciado gordo nos arrastró, creo que vi a la otra mujer que este tipo comenta, ¿recuerdas que a lo lejos estaban ellas con el General? –apuntó de nuevo el otro.

-Cierto, ¡si, ya recuerdo!, la pelirosa y la rubia se abrazaban de otra chica igual de preciosa –resaltó sonriente mostrando su horrible dentadura.

Sorprendido y algo emocionado al obtener su primera pista, se apresuró a obtener más información, antes de que aquellos hombres cayeran desmayados victimas del alcohol.

-¿Y dicen que el General Namikaze fue el que se las llevó? –preguntó ansioso.

-Sí, fue ese bastardo rubio, recuerdo como me amenazó con su espada para que le dijera donde teníamos a las mujeres.

**Namikaze eh, la triada oráculo se encuentra entonces…en Konoha**, sonrió satisfecho, las había encontrado, ahora tenía que volver a Suna cuanto antes, e informárselo a Gaara.

.

.

.

.

**Hello!, me dije, no puedo dejar que se acabe el año, sin antes actualizar esta historia. Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé, espero no les moleste mi retraso. Este fic es el que más me tardo en actualizar, pero créanme que no lo dejaré incompleto, seguiré subiendo los capítulos, ojalá más seguido =).**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por su apoyo que me motiva a escribir mis historias. Espero que el año que viene, siga contando con ustedes. Les deseo feliz Año Nuevo, un abrazo, que cumplan sus propósitos, y que la vida los bendiga con mucha felicidad.**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

VII

Pasión

.

.

.

.

Se paseaba por el ágora de aquella hermosa metrópoli, buscaba la inspiración que pudieran transmitirle aquellas magnánimas construcciones, las ciudadanas que gozaban de una espectacular belleza, y el ambiente impregnado de progreso y evolución.

Uchiha Sai, hombre de veintitrés años, poseedor de un talento incomparable para la pintura, además de una apariencia atrayente, su cabello, como el del resto de su familia, era de un azabache profundo, al igual que sus ojos, era tan parecido a Itachi y a Sasuke, que bien podrían señalarlo de ser algo más que su primo.

Debía admitir que Suna era de los imperios más llamativos y desarrollados, su economía era de las mejores, la cultura y las ciencias también estaban en su apogeo. Viendo a las personas ir y venir se dio cuenta de algo que lo intrigó, entre los transeúntes distinguió a nada más y nada menos que a uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru, y no cualquier sirviente, el mismo Kabuto Yakushi, la mano derecha del suegro de su primo Itachi, parecía dirigirse al palacio del Emperador. Le pareció bastante extraño, seguro aquel peliplateado había sido enviado por el tirano de Kirigakure, ese hombre no le inspiraba nada de confianza, pero Itachi estaba dispuesto a casarse con su hija, y él era el gobernante, así que aunque no le pareciera, nada podía hacer.

Lo siguió con cuidado, pendiente de que aquel pelilargo no se diera cuenta, iba acompañado de algunos soldados, no se equivocó en sus sospechas, llegaron hasta el palacio, ahí lo vio conversar con los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, para posteriormente permitirle pasar. Se llevó la mano al mentón en señal reflexiva, cualquier cosa que se imaginara era inútil, debía investigar y saber con certeza cuál era el propósito de su visita. Sonrió inteligente, ya tenía la manera de saberlo, solo convenía esperar a que se llegara el anochecer para averiguarlo.

..

.

Desde su trono vio entrar a aquel emisario de Kirigakure, sentía cierta curiosidad, le parecía algo raro que Orochimaru mandara a uno de sus hombres a transmitirle un supuesto mensaje. El chico de unos veintisiete años se arrodilló frente a él ofreciéndole sus respetos.

-Mi tiempo es valioso, tienes breves minutos para explicar el motivo de tu visita –indicó sin apartar sus ojos turquesa del recién llegado.

-Emperador Sabaku No, vengo ante usted con una propuesta de parte de mi Emperador, Lord Orochimaru, es algo muy importante, disculpe, pero no puedo hablar frente a tantos oídos indiscretos –señaló a los sirvientes que se hallaban en el salón.

-El que decidirá si tu información es relevante o no, seré yo. En cuanto a estos oídos indiscretos, preferirían ser decapitados antes de decir palabra alguna, son empleados de toda mi confianza, además, no eres quien para imponer en mi reino –su tono advertía su impaciencia.

-No fue mi intención, pero comprenda un poco, es algo bastante privado –intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El pelirojo solo lo miró indiferente, por lo visto le importó muy poco su sentir.

Se mordió la lengua frustrado, seguro que Gaara no le permitiría envolverlo en sus palabras, como había pensado hacer. Viendo esa expresión de prisa que el gobernante le mostraba, no podía darse el lujo de andarse por las ramas, tendría que ser directo y contundente para convencerlo.

-Bien, a Lord Orochimaru le gustaría crear una, hm, una alianza con el Imperio de Suna, más específicamente con usted Emperador Sabaku No, con el único fin…de destruir el Imperio de los Uchiha –soltó por fin.

-Um, ya veo. Vaya que ese rastrero de Orochimaru es algo malagradecido, tenía entendido que Itachi está comprometido con su hija, ¿no? –preguntó con voz serena sin cambio en su expresión.

No le asombraba aquella petición, conocía los motivos del Emperador de Kirigakure para querer derrocar a los Uchiha, desde hacía varios años que estaba tras el reino de Konohagakure, seguro temía no poder solo y por eso sugería esa estúpida alianza.

-Eso es solo parte del plan maestro de mi señor –puntualizó nervioso, Gaara no parecía estar interesado en lo más mínimo en la propuesta.

-Mn, no es necesario que te diga esto, creo que ya lo sabes, o por lo menos lo imaginas –se puso de pie caminando hasta él- no soy el tipo de hombre que suele necesitar de nadie más, mi Imperio se ha forjado con las manos de mi padre y las mías propias, mira a tu alrededor, ¿en verdad crees que me interesa la propuesta de Orochimaru? –su álgida mirada lo traspasaba cual dagas- por supuesto que no, los Uchiha caerán, forman parte de mi lista de Imperios por conquistar, al igual que Kirigakure –sonrió siniestro- cada grano de tierra, cada gota de mar, será de mi dominio, solo mío, seré el único soberano sobre la faz. Aunque eso no quita que pueda ser compasivo con quienes lo merezcan –soltó arrogante- todo aquel que se incline ante mi, merecerá una oportunidad, así que dile a Orochimaru que prepare sus rodillas, porque cuando menos lo espere, se verá en la disyuntiva de arrodillarse ante mi…o morir –rio divertido-. Ahora, te sugiero que te retires cuanto antes, no estoy de muy buen humor para seguir soportándote –aconsejó tornándose severo.

-Co…con permiso –escupió las palabras molesto y salió de inmediato.

Nunca se imaginó que estar frente a aquel hombre sería así de estresante, ese chico era perverso, incluso imponía más que su propio señor. Lo peor era que tenía bastante razón, era un rival imposible de vencer, al menos para el Imperio de Kirigakure. Esperaba que Orochimaru no se molestara, lo había enviado ahí para conseguir una alianza, y regresaría con una amenaza de muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

.

.

.

.

Le colocó los alimentos en la mesa del salón, luego se paró a un lado de su silla, como siempre, con una seriedad excesiva, lo odiaba, se le notaba en los ojos, que aunque irradiaban cólera, no perdían ese esplendoroso brillo de mar.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás molesta? –se sentó para comenzar a comer.

-No creo que le importe mucho como me sienta, después de todo solo soy su esclava, mientras cumpla con mi trabajo, no debería de preocuparse –habló fría sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pensé que con el pasar de los días lo comprenderías, no fue mi intención tratarte mal, pero debía dejarte en claro tu posición –señaló tranquilo.

-¿Mi posición? –reverberó de coraje- ¡usted no tiene idea de cuál es mi posición, yo estoy más allá de su mandato, yo no debo de obedecer a simples mortales, yo fui elegida por los mismos Dioses para un propósito totalmente diferente que traerle su comida! –exclamó molesta.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, otra vez con sus altanerías y reclamos, no lo sorprendió, lo que le llamó la atención fueron las palabras que la escuchó decir, ¿Cómo que era una elegida por los Dioses?, tenía que saber a qué se refería esa rubia engreída.

-Ah no, no iras a ningún lado, ¿de qué hablas?–la tomó del brazo cuando ella intentó girar y marcharse.

Se había dejado llevar y estaba metida en un gran lio, por su desesperación no supo lo que dijo. Pero es que esos días de servirle al Emperador sin oportunidad de negarse, la tenían harta, además, a eso le sumaba que Hinata cada día se veía más enamorada del tonto General, y Sakura ni hablar, aquel abusivo y aprovechado hombre no le daba ni un segundo a solas, tenía bastante tiempo sin cruzar palabra con ella, temía que fuera demasiado tarde y ese individuo ya la hubiera obligado a entregársele. Negó varias veces, no diría nada más, el agarre del pelilargo le enrojeció la piel, pero ni aunque la torturaran hablaría de nuevo.

-Estoy esperando Ino, ¿a qué te referías con ser elegida por los Dioses? –la tomó del otro antebrazo y la zarandeó un poco ante su resistencia.

Volvió a negar, con lágrimas empañándole las pupilas dejó escapar un sollozo, ese hombre la estaba lastimando con su fuerza bruta.

-Lo siento –la soltó rápidamente al verla llorar- no medí mis actos, perdóname, ¿estás bien? –cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la miró arrepentido.

-Claro que no, cómo voy a estar bien después de todo lo que ha pasado –se dejó caer sin fuerza mientras él la sostenía- no sé qué hacer, se supone que soy la mayor, debía protegerlas, es mi culpa que estemos aquí, que Hinata este enamorada de ese hombre que seguro la hará sufrir, y que Sakura esté bajo el yugo de Sasuke, que solo la quiere para usarla y después la dejará botada y herida…debí negarme, debí impedir que saliéramos de Kumogakure…lo sabía, si tan solo no hubiera consentido esa locura, estaríamos seguras… -lloraba nerviosamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila Ino –la abrazó tiernamente sujetándola con fuerza.

-¿Le importa?, ¿le importa mi sufrimiento? –lo miró de pronto, su tono fue suplicante, no era un reclamo, era más bien una petición de ayuda.

-Claro que me importa pequeña, no quiero verte así –acercó su rostro al suyo, juntó sus mejillas a las suyas y retiró las lágrimas en una suave caricia.

-¿Por…por qué? –preguntó a dos centímetros de sus labios.

-Porque…porque tú me importas, más de lo que quisiera, más de lo que debería, más de lo que puedo controlar –se dejó arrastrar por aquellos hechizantes y hermosos ojos azules.

Unieron sus alientos lenta y tortuosamente, el pelinegro lamió su labio inferior con cautela, la rubia cerró los ojos perdida en aquel roce, sintió como él mordía su boca con consideración e inmiscuía su lengua cuidadoso, ella lejos de oponerse, aprovechó sus instruidos movimientos para dejarse llevar gustosa. Sintió su cuerpo tocar la alfombra y a él posicionarse encima, llevó su mano a su sedosa y oscura cabellera afianzándose torpemente. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más feroz, con pasión sentía las manos del Emperador recorrer su inexplorado cuerpo sin algún reparo, se separó unos segundos de sus labios para saltar a su cuello, lo besó desesperado, lamiendo, mordiendo, y así marcando su blanquecina piel, un grito de sorpresa y dolor fue acallado cuando él retornó a su boca nuevamente.

-No…no puede, por favor pare –apenas pudo alejarlo se sus labios hinchados.

-¿Es realmente lo que quieres? –bajó la parte superior de su túnica hasta su cintura, maravillándose con la vista del torso desnudo de la rubia.

-Yo nunca… –respiraba agitada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al verlo contemplarla, ardía, todo su cuerpo se consumía de deseo que no podía controlar por ese hombre.

-Estas matándome Ino –se dirigió a sus senos sediento de beber de ellos.

En su palma derecha tomó su pecho izquierdo, apretándolo y acariciándolo con sus calientes manos, mientras que con su boca saboreaba el otro, la inexperta mujer gimió excitada, sintiendo solo lo que el pelinegro le hacía sin preocuparse de lo demás. Aunque no por eso dejó de guiar sus temblorosas manos a su quitón descubriéndole el tórax y acariciando las líneas de cada músculo que se formaba.

-Ino… -suspiró bajando hasta su ombligo sin soltar su busto.

-Ah…Itachi… -soltó sofocada. Sintió una brisa fresca recorrerle las extremidades cuando él sopló por sus muslos levantándole lo que quedaba de tela, exponiéndola completamente a él.

-Eres tan hermosa –se acomodó entre sus piernas gozando de su calor.

-¡Ah…Ita…ahhhh…! -echó la cabeza a un lado al sentir aquel dolor y saberlo dentro de su cuerpo, él la afianzó por las caderas, moviéndose con sutileza.

Nunca se había sentido igual, por el contrario, su vida estaba llena de curiosidad e ignorancia. Ella no era una mujer que estuviera destinada a ese tipo de placeres, pensó que jamás viviría una experiencia igual, que moriría sin saber lo que era amar a un hombre, concebir una emoción tan grande y abrumadora que la llevara a dejarse arrastrar hasta el punto en el que ahora estaba. Presa del dolor y del goce al mismo tiempo, angustiada en las sensaciones que la cubrían al estar uniendo su cuerpo al de Itachi, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, sus incontrolables gemidos se volvían sinónimo de orgullo para aquel hombre que lejos de soltarla, la apoyaba más a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Terminó de acomodar las mantas del lecho del pelinegro, esperaba que no le mandara alguna otra encomienda, no es que estuviera cansada, pero no soportaba mucho estar ante él, jamás se acostumbraría a sus proposiciones desmedidas, su mirada indecorosa, y sobre todo sus imposiciones exageradas. Extrañaba en demasía charlar con sus hermanas, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de entre las manos, no quería seguir guardando aquel secreto, pero Sasuke no le demostraba poder comprenderla, no, a él solo le importaba satisfacer sus deseos, nada más, la veía como un reto, solo eso, se entristeció.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? –sintió como la abrazó por la espalda y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

Ya no le sorprendía que se tomara esa clase de libertades, tampoco le decía nada, mientras él no fuera más allá, podía resistirlo.

-Solo es…cansancio amo, su cama esta lista, ¿puedo retirarme a descansar? –pidió con voz apagada.

La giró por la cintura y se acercó a su rostro, sus ojos fijos en su semblante afligido, no le gustaba verla así, se frustraba cada vez que ella respondía tan indiferente a sus caricias.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad –indicó sin soltarla.

-Yo…extraño mucho a mis hermanas, estoy preocupada por ellas, no sé cómo la estén pasando, ni ellas saben cómo estoy yo. Ino y Hinata son todo lo que tengo, desde niñas hemos estado juntas, no verlas y mucho menos hablarles, me lastima –confesó deprimida.

Resopló resignado, no había avanzado en nada para conquistar a esa tímida pelirosa, peor aún, cada día la sentía más lejana, debía idear una forma de acercarla verdaderamente a él.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –cuestionó ante el plan que se formó en su interesada mente.

-¿Un…trato? –lo miró desconcertada.

-Es bastante simple en realidad. Te permitiré ver a tus hermanas, hablar con ellas también –comentó sereno- a cambio de ciertos beneficios –sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Beneficios?, no…no comprendo amo –negó inocentemente.

Adoraba esa ingenuidad, le parecía tan encantadora cuando sus ojitos verdes lo miraban con tanta curiosidad.

-Dormirás aquí, conmigo, de hoy en adelante y hasta que así lo disponga, además de eso, me dejarás besarte cuando me apetezca, solo eso, no voy a tomarte a la fuerza ni mucho menos, es algo fácil si lo ves desde la perspectiva que podrás volver a ver a tus hermanas, ¿Qué me dices Sakura, cerramos el trato? –levantó su barbilla y se acercó a sus labios.

¿Dormir con él y dejar que la besara cuantas veces le diera la gana?, no era una buena idea, y más cuando sabía que tenía que mantenerse alejada de él, en su visión ella no oponía la más mínima resistencia, así que asumía que se le entregaba por voluntad propia. Seguro que si permitía mas acercamiento entre ellos, tarde o temprano la convencería de estar con él, se preocupó. Por otro lado, negándose solo empeoraría su situación, bien podía imaginarse a Sasuke poniéndole aún más prohibiciones ante el fracaso de su plan. Miró al suelo y se encomendó a los Dioses, aceptaría, era arriesgado, pero necesitaba ver a Hinata e Ino, era preciso discutir si decían de una buena vez toda la verdad y buscaban la ayuda de Itachi.

-Mn…acepto amo…haré lo que usted quiere con la condición de ver y hablar con mis hermanas de nuevo –asintió lentamente.

Más veloz de lo que imaginó, el azabache la envolvió sin reservas y unió sus labios a los de ella, cerró los ojos sin poder hacer más, que tratar de responderle aquel beso. Él la afianzó por la nuca, adentrando su lengua profundamente, lo rodeó por el cuello y lánguidamente fue adaptándose al ritmo apasionado y violento del de ojos negros.

Se separaron jadeantes y avivados, él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y ella con vergüenza y resignación, debería acostumbrarse a aquellos arrebatos de Sasuke.

-Es el mejor trato que he hecho en mi vida –le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente.

-¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver a Hinata y a Ino? –preguntó todavía afectada.

-Mañana, esta noche lo único que quiero es sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío –la dirigió hasta la cama, recostándola y después acomodándose a su lado.

Giró al otro lado para no verlo, sus ojos la ponían bastante nerviosa, él le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Me fascinas Sakura –susurró muy cerca de su cuello.

-Amo…yo solo…solo déjeme dormir por favor –suplicó temerosa.

Era su segundo beso, el segundo de muchos que seguro serian robados por aquellos rebeldes labios, estaba atemorizada, no quería sentir aquello, no quería que su visión se volviera realidad y ser lastimada por Sasuke, pero no tenía idea de cómo evitarlo, no mientras estuviera pegada a él todo el tiempo.

-Hmp –la apretó más. "Tarde o temprano lograré mi cometido contigo, no falta mucho Sakura", se prometió decidido.

.

.

.

Entonces, ¿me dirás que quería ese emisario de Kirigakure con tu señor? –aprisionó a aquella empleada contra el tronco de aquel árbol.

Era algo casanova, Sasuke siempre le decía que la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo, era peleando, o con una mujer, pero como él no era nada belicoso, prefería pintar en vez de pelear, en lo de las mujeres si había seguido el consejo de su primo, a cada lugar al que iba, buscaba quien fuera su entretención, y de paso, quien le diera información, por eso siempre conseguía a las empleadas o esclavas de los grandes palacios.

-Te juro que no…ah, no alcance a escuchar, lo único que oí por los pasillos, es que Gaara-sama lo rechazó…que no aceptó su propuesta –platicó inquieta al sentir sus caricias.

"¿Una propuesta?, ¿Qué propuesta?, necesito más, Itachi no me tomará en serio si no le doy más información", besaba el cuello de la pelinegra que tenía arrinconada.

-¿Podrías investigar un poco más?, anda, por mi –pidió con voz sensual.

-Pero eso es…es muy peligroso, yo no…ah –gimió cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-. Esta…está bien, veré que puedo averiguar –asintió excitada lanzándose a sus brazos.

"Perfecto, no puedo irme de Suna hasta saber que pasa", se propuso el oji negro.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata-chan?, hace frío, podrías enfermarte –escuchó la voz del de ojos azules.

Estaba preocupada por Ino, ya era hora que debería estar en la habitación, se suponía que Itachi nunca la hacía trabajar hasta tarde, pero ella aun no aparecía, y eso la asustó un poco, ¿Qué tal si su hermana hizo algo y la encerraron en alguna celda?, su rostro nervioso captó la atención del rubio.

-Yo…no he visto a Ino desde la tarde, a Sakura tampoco, aunque eso ya no me alarma tanto, Sasuke-sama siempre le prohíbe vernos, pero Itachi-sama no es así, por eso estoy tan ansiosa, creo que algo le pasó a mi hermana –se acercó hasta el General.

-Eso es raro, pero no creo que le haya pasado algo malo, de ser así Itachi ya me lo habría dicho, tal vez solo le encomendó algunas tareas más, y todavía no las termina, no te preocupes Hinata, si quieres puedo ir a buscarla –sugirió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, no Naruto-kun, gracias, pero…no quiero que te molestes, seguro es como dices, Ino debe estar todavía trabajando con Itachi-sama –desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los profundos ojos de aquel al que tanto amaba.

No pudo impedir que ese sentimiento creciera en su corazón, tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado. Desde que vio por primera vez a Naruto, quedó impresionada, con el pasar de los días al conocerlo, le pareció el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, él la cuidaba, la hacía reír, pero sobre todo, despertaba en ella esas ansias de querer amarlo, tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, ¿era eso algo malo?, no podía evitar recriminarse que ese no era su destino, que su única misión en la vida era resguardar el poder de Sakura, protegerla a ella y a su secreto, pero simplemente ya no podía soportarlo más, aquella emoción era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hasta ahora hubiera sentido.

El de cabellos dorados la veía extrañado, ella estaba más rara de lo normal, sus mejillas tan sonrosadas, sus perlas perdidas en sus pensamientos, sus labios entreabiertos, y su cuerpo temblando levemente.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué tienes? –la tomó de los hombros trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-Yo…yo… -se llevó su palma derecha a su boca intentando acallar su latente confesión.

-Hinata –le acarició la mejilla tratando de darle consuelo, no le gustaba verla sufrir- no te pongas así –le retiró las lágrimas cuando comenzó a llorar- tranquila, Ino está bien, solo cálmate, en cuanto lo hagas iré a buscarla y te la traeré para que dejes de llorar.

Negó desesperada varias veces rompiendo en sollozos.

-Tú no entiendes Naruto, no comprendes nada, no lloro por eso –soltó por fin.

-¿Entonces…por qué lloras Hinata? –la observó curioso.

-Porque…porque te quiero Naruto…te amo… -cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y apartó sus manos con cuidado.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo Hinata, sobre todo porque yo también…yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti –la tomó del mentón-, yo también te amo.

¿Cómo no amarla?, era una mujer única, tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan valiente, tan inocente. Hinata despertaba en él un amor tan puro, su confesión casi lo hizo saltar de gusto, él la adoraba, pero no quería agobiarla con sus sentimientos, además no era nadie, ella merecía a alguien digno, alguien que le diera todo lo que él no podía, solo que al escucharla, no se logró contener, tenía que decirle lo que también sentía.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, de ellos escaparon más gotas saladas, gimoteó con fuerza.

-Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no debo…no debo…no debo –se repetía abatida, él se extrañó, la contempló confundido- no debo…la triada oráculo, no puede sentir amor –confesó devastada.

.

.

.

**Buenas noches, no pensaba subirlo hoy, pero dije, ya que está terminado, pues mejor de una vez =).**

**Ando medio zombie, he madrugado mucho y eso me sienta mal, odio levantarme temprano como no tienen una idea, y más con el frío que hace por acá por mi ciudad ='(, como sufro. Pero en fin, a ustedes lo que les interesa es la historia, que tal?, algo apresurado lo de Ino (hahaha, si esa era la dura como caerán las otras)?, tal vez si pero tiene su razón de ser, no me fui muy detallista en la escena, pero pues creo que tampoco quedo tan mal, o si?, ya ustedes me darán sus sugerencias.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como ven fue un capitulo lleno de sorpresas, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente, el cual espero colocar lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias por leer, comentar, alertas y todo lo que hacen por el fic =), en verdad todo mi esfuerzo va para ustedes.**

**Cuídense mucho, un gran saludo, un fuerte abrazo, seguimos leyéndonos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

VIII

Profecía

.

.

.

.

_-¿Sigues despierto?, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes dormir apenas se oculte el sol?, te gusta desobedecerme siempre –regañó amorosamente mientras lo guiaba al lecho y cubría con las mantas._

_-Es que si padre no ha llegado no estoy tranquilo madre –confesó algo nervioso._

_Los ojos comprensivos de aquella hermosa mujer peliroja lo miraron con resignación, ya sabía cuál era la única manera de tranquilizar un poco a su pequeño rubio._

_-¿Quieres una historia? –sonrió acomodándose a su lado._

_-¡Si madre, una de batallas! –asintió inquieto._

_-De esas historias estarás lleno en un futuro no muy lejano mi amor –le acarició la cabeza soltando un suspiro de tristeza._

_Eran tiempos difíciles, desde que ella tenía conciencia siempre lo fueron. Nunca faltaba el tirano que quisiera detonar una guerra universal, solo por el capricho de ver crecer sus dominios y de ejercer poder sobre los demás, la humanidad era así, egoísta, violenta, ambiciosa, decadente._

_-Naruto, ¿sabes que los Dioses nos observan siempre verdad? –cuestionó misteriosa viéndolo abrir los ojos._

_-¿Si…em…pre? –titubeó con miedo._

_-Así es, para ellos nada es imposible, su poder es infinito, tanto, que a veces no les molesta compartirlo con nosotros…_

_-¿Compartirlo?, ¿Cómo madre?, ¿ellos pueden darnos poderes? –comentó sorprendido._

_-No a todos, no todos somos dignos de merecer tal honor. Cuando era pequeña, escuché de un lugar en Kumogakure, un lugar especial, en donde el tiempo se detiene, y el presente se mezcla con el futuro –señaló con la vista en un punto imaginario._

_-No entiendo… -se rascó la cabeza confundido._

_- Este lugar especial del cual te hablo, conserva más que piedras en sus paredes, esconde un secreto…un oráculo –continuó seria-, un destello de poder de los mismos Dioses, sobre un alma humana, un gran regalo, así como una gran responsabilidad. _

_-¿Qué es un oráculo madre? –prestaba máxima atención a lo que su progenitora decía._

_-Aunque ahora es un secreto a voces, algo que había estado oculto por milenios, pero que debido a la avaricia del hombre, está por salir a la luz –murmuró ida en sus pensamientos-. Un oráculo es, alguien para quien la vida no tiene misterios, es alguien capaz de contestar a las interrogantes del futuro por medio de visiones…_

_-¿Eh?, ¿existe alguien así madre? –preguntó incrédulo._

_-¿No crees que sea posible? –lo miró sonriente._

_Él negó con convicción, por supuesto que creía en los Dioses y en su poder, pero no en un humano que tuviera tales habilidades y menos que residiera en una ciudad tan pequeña e insignificante como Kumogakure._

_-¿Sabes Naruto?, sería algo bueno que todos pensaran como tú, así ese poder estaría siempre a salvo…_

..

.

-¿Triada…triada oráculo? –el recuerdo de su madre y sus historias azotó su memoria de repente.

-Yo…Naruto-kun, yo confío en ti –lo tomó de las manos apretándolas fuertemente- lo que voy a contarte, cambiará tu manera de pensar, tu forma de verme a mí y a mis hermanas, por favor Naruto-kun, júrame que puedo confiar en ti, ¡júramelo! –exigió desesperada.

No más secretos, la misión cada vez estaba más lejana de llevarse a cabo, debían hablar, era el momento, decidió segura, Naruto le brindaba esa firmeza.

-Si Hinata, te lo juro –respondió rápidamente.

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales, existe una tradición, una costumbre que se lleva a cabo cada siglo…con el nacimiento de un oráculo, un alma humana capaz de albergar un destello de poder de los mismos Dioses en su cuerpo mortal. No se sabe su procedencia, solo llega por medio del destino al lugar que fue designado como su morada para toda su existencia. No tiene padres, hermanos, amigos, descendencia ni trascendencia más allá de la que le brinda su poder en esas cuatro paredes de roca sólida. No conoce el olor de una flor, el sabor de la miel más dulce, mucho menos el toque de otra piel…se mantiene viva con los sonidos de la lluvia arreciando en la alborada, con la brisa que acaricia su faz intacta, con lo que su vista alcanza a distinguir más allá de aquella prisión –el llanto se hizo presente mientras ella miraba al oscuro cielo.

-Hinata, no comprendo… -quiso acercarse a ella.

-Solo escucha, no he terminado –aclaró sin apartar la vista de la misma estrella en la que concentraba su atención- esa pobre alma condenada, solo debe cumplir los designios que le fueron impuestos, hasta que su esencia se consuma y se marchite completamente. Naruto, ese era mi destino, el de Ino, y por supuesto el de Sakura, nosotras no somos simples humanas, simples mujeres dotadas del más grande placer del mortal, que es la vida…nuestra existencia está ligada a otro propósito.

Analizaba las palabras de Hinata, apenas alcanzaba a asimilar lo que ella decía, una idea clara se fue formando en su cabeza, pero esperaba equivocarse.

-Ino fue la primera en llegar al templo, contaba con un año de edad, de origen desconocido…días después se le unió Sakura, quien fue encontrada en el camino por uno de los monjes, estaba recién nacida, por último, un año más tarde de eso, arribé yo, la sacerdotisa ayudó a mi madre a darme a luz, nadie sabía quién fue, llegó de un pueblo lejano, y falleció inmediatamente después de mi alumbramiento, no dijo palabra alguna. Así se cumplió una vez más la profecía de los Dioses, tres niñas restituían la triada oráculo del siglo venidero. Crecimos escuchando cada día lo que sería de nuestras vidas, nos gustara o no, no teníamos voluntad para imponernos, nadie va en contra de los Dioses, y más cuando lo que te han otorgado es una bendición –comentó con reproche.

-Pero, no entiendo, todo lo que dices da a entender que las tres fueron elegidas, ¿Por qué mencionaste antes que solo hay un oráculo?, digo, las tres comparten el mismo destino, ¿no es así?, Hinata-chan, ¿me estás diciendo que las tres tienen poderes brindados por los Dioses? –indicó asombrado.

Sonrió débilmente y por fin lo miró a los ojos, negó lentamente con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.

-El oráculo es importante, poderoso, pero frágil a la vez, debe ser protegido. Tres niñas, cargando y soportando la misma carga…pero la elegida es solo una –confesó haciendo que el rubio se impresionara.

-Me estás diciendo que…¿¡Quién!?, ¿Quién de ustedes es el oráculo Hinata-chan, quién es? –la tomó por los hombros exigiéndole una respuesta.

.

.

Se colocó los brazos a modo de cubierta, estaba tan avergonzada, era una inconsciente, su deber era proteger a Sakura, incluso a Hinata, era la mayor, el ejemplo a seguir, ¿cómo pudo su mente perderse en un segundo y haber cometido aquel acto que era indigno de una sierva de los Dioses?. Comenzó a sollozar defraudada, estaba tan decepcionada de si misma, ahora no sería distinta a esas mujeres que se dejaban arrastrar por el deseo y los placeres carnales, lo peor es que había perdido todo por nada, lo más probable era que el Emperador ni siquiera la considerara un poco ahora, no podía ni verlo, no quería descubrir esa mirada de indiferencia que seguro él le mostraría después de ella haberle entregado lo más preciado que tenía, su corazón y su inocencia.

La observaba quieto, concentrándose en los huecos que su rubio cabello formaba, y los cuales le permitían vislumbrar su preciosa espalda descubierta, estaba inmóvil, asombrándose con lo que acababa de acontecer, todavía le parecía increíble su pérdida de control, jamás creyó que llegarían a esos extremos, sucumbir así ante ella, y lo más inverosímil, que ella le hubiera correspondido. Estaba bastante confundido, porque sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero no dejaba de desear volver a hacerlo, repetir aquel acto tan maravilloso con Ino, con la única mujer que le inspiraba a perderse en ese abismo de desenfreno. Tomó una decisión, tal vez la más equivocada, pero era lo que él quería, se acercó poco a poco a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y acercando su torso a su cuerpo.

-Ino –la llamó turbado.

-Déjeme, no se me acerque –trató de soltarse de sus brazos que la apresaban con vigor.

-Shh, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, ambos quisimos esto –cogió su mentón haciendo girar su rostro hacia él.

-Tal vez, pero… ¿ahora qué pasará?, ya que ha obtenido todo lo que puedo darle, ¿va a darnos la espalda?, ¿va a ufanarse de su victoria ante mi poca voluntad? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Jamás haría algo así –le acarició la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

-¿Entonces…que hará? –sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de nuevo.

-Voy a demostrarte nuevamente todo lo que provocas en mi –la besó tiernamente, a la vez que la recostaba de nuevo en la alfombra.

Ella lo rodeó por el cuello atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y sus labios, ya nada importaba, solo estar con él, solo amarlo, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

.

.

_Corría apresurada, perdida en aquel laberinto no había salida posible, tampoco escapatoria, sus pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos, por fin lo que tanto temía, una gran muralla se alzaba frente a ella, estaba acabada, respiraba agitada, podía percibir su risa burlona y cruel aproximándose. Golpeó con sus puños aquella pared, deseando que se derrumbara, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrarle, lágrimas de horror surcaron sus pálidas mejillas, de pronto todo se detuvo, ningún sonido, el vaho brotaba de sus labios agrietados, el frío le calaba en su piel expuesta._

_-Nadie puede salvarte –se paralizó al sentir su aliento en su oído._

_-Por favor… -imploró sin esperanza._

_Él la tomó salvajemente del brazo y la hizo girar, azotándola a la vez contra la pared, su espalda golpeó de lleno haciendo rebotar su cabeza. Sus ojos, esos ojos vacíos mirándola con diversión mientras mostraba su espada._

_-…por favor –él le oprimió el cuello con una mano._

_-El futuro te ha alcanzado…Sakura –enterró con un solo movimiento la espada en su vientre._

…

-¡Aaaaahhhh! –se levantó de golpe llevándose una mano a su cuello y otra a su estómago- un sueño… ¿o una visión? –murmuró perturbada.

-¿Qué pasa? –se levantó alterado el azabache.

La observó sentada en la cama, tratando inútilmente de serenarse, temblaba y lloraba asustada, parecía que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Tranquila, tranquila Sakura, ya pasó, solo fue un mal sueño –se posicionó frente a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, su cuerpo se destensó, en un movimiento inesperado le saltó encima haciéndolos caer en la cama, lo abrazó atormentada, lo estrechó tan fuerte que él quedó sorprendido.

-Él…él me asesinaba, tengo miedo, ¡tengo miedo! –enterró el rostro en su hombro.

El oji negro comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, allí tendido con ella encima, no podía hacer más que sujetarla con seguridad.

-¿Quién?, ¿Quién te hacía daño Sakura? –susurró interesado.

-No lo dejes amo, no permitas que él me encuentre –sollozó preocupada.

No era una visión, tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber diferenciarlas, aun así, pensar en aquel sueño la tenía aterrada, tanto que no quería separarse de Sasuke.

-No lo haré, no dejaré que te pase nada malo –la confortó aun sin entender nada.

Ella estaba tan impactada por esa pesadilla, que no supo que más decirle, era obvio que necesitaba calma, le pareció tan frágil, anheló poder guardarla en una burbuja, esconderla solo para él, alejándola de cualquier cosa que la dañara, incluidos sus sueños. Casi deseó poder leer mentes, así sabría a quién se refería, ¿Quién era ese hombre que tanto horror le causaba a su pelirosa?, ¿Por qué ella le temía tanto?, cayó en cuenta que no conocía algún dato relevante de esa mujer, estaba tan impresionado e interesado en su belleza, que no preguntó más, ahora debía hacerlo, debía conocer al que representaba un peligro para Sakura para poder eliminarlo. Fraguó intranquilo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y recuperaba un poco de paz.

.

.

-Hinata, llevas mucho tiempo en silencio, ¿no vas a decirme quién de ustedes es el oráculo? –insistió tratando de sonar tranquilo.

No podía creer aquella revelación de la peliazul, para él eran solo historias, mitos que entretenían a los niños, ¿Cómo fue posible que se topara con esas mujeres que decían guardar aquel poder?

-El oráculo somos las tres, y ninguna a la vez Naruto –murmuró por fin.

-¿Ehh?

-No puedo desvelar la identidad del oráculo, ya he hablado bastante, confío en ti, pero ese secreto es mi deber protegerlo, incluso con mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿ninguna de ustedes admitirá nunca la verdad?, entiendo, pero, si nadie sabe quién es el oráculo, eso solo las pone en peligro a las tres –se preocupó aún más.

-No precisamente, porque si quisieran dañarnos, no sabrían cuál de nosotras es la del poder, así que se verían limitados en sus acciones, ya que si nos hirieran gravemente, se estarían arriesgando a perder al verdadero oráculo –expresó clara.

-Ya veo, una la elegida, dos las cubiertas, esto es…tan confuso e increíble. Pero, hay algo que todavía me inquieta Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué huyeron del templo?, si estaban tan resignadas a su destino, ¿Por qué no siguieron cumpliendo su misión?

-Porque…el oráculo tuvo una visión, un futuro en el que solo había destrucción le fue revelado a través de su poder, nosotros no debemos inmiscuirnos, es decir, solo podemos ver lo que pasará, pero jamás intervenir…y estábamos decididas a continuar así, solo que…esa visión, fue tan… -cerró los ojos al recordar la desesperación de Sakura- no podíamos quedarnos simplemente a contemplar como llegaba el fin, debíamos hacer algo Naruto, buscar ayuda, encontrar a un salvador…

-¿Una visión de destrucción?, ¿Qué vieron Hinata-chan, que fue lo que las aterró tanto?

-Antes de que te hable de la visión, Naruto… ¿nos ayudarás?, mis hermanas y yo creemos que Itachi puede ser la persona que buscamos, ¿piensas que él podría apoyarnos? –cuestionó esperanzada mirándolo con expectación.

-Eso…eso no lo sé Hinata, yo pienso que sí, digo, él es noble y valiente, las escuchará con atención y si puede claro que las ayudará –asumió confiado.

-Entonces, convenceré a mis hermanas para que hablemos con él, le diremos la verdad sobre nuestro origen, y también lo que sucederá en el futuro, pídele una audiencia con nosotras Naruto, dile que nos atienda por favor –solicitó animada.

Esperaba que Ino y Sakura no se molestaran por su indiscreción, pero ya no podía guardar más tiempo aquel secreto, los días se consumían rápidamente y ellas no lograban encontrar la ayuda que necesitaban, era hora de movilizarse, y hablar con Itachi era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Claro que si Hinata, cuenten conmigo, oye… ¿y por qué dijiste que tu no puedes sentir amor?, sé que muchos se aprovecharían de sus dones, pero yo no, yo no te lastimaría Hinata, si tu fueras el oráculo a mi no me importaría, porque te amo, así como también siento gran afecto por tus hermanas –recordó como ella había llorado desesperada por no poder corresponderle.

-Naruto-kun, para que el oráculo mantenga su poder, debe permanecer puro, intacto… ¿me comprendes?

-Es decir, ustedes tienen que ser virtuosas –asintió decaído.

-Yo jamás podría estar contigo porque…de hacerlo, al entregarme a ti, si yo fuera el oráculo, perdería mis poderes, ya no sería digna de tenerlos, es por eso que me debo a mis hermanas, y ellas a mi –expresó con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

-Yo no te obligaría a nada Hinata-chan, si tu quieres, controlaría mis impulsos, me conformaría con tenerte a mi lado y hacerte feliz –sugirió acercando su frente a la de ella y uniéndolas.

-Mereces más que eso, una mujer que sea capaz de darte hijos, que te ame con pasión y sin reservas Naruto-kun, y aunque yo desee ser esa persona…no puedo hacerlo –admitió con dolor.

La ciñó por la cintura levantándola del suelo, conectó sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo, la comprendía perfectamente, pero estaba decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión, realmente sentía lo que decía, no le importaba que su relación con Hinata fuera solo algo destinado al plano emocional y espiritual, él la amaba, y aunque no pudiera tocarla, estaría con ella siempre.

-No me alejaré de ti…te amo Hinata –susurró sincero.

-Y yo a ti Naruto-kun –respondió apretándolo más fuerte, esperaba poder contenerse, no podía apartarse de él, solo pensarlo hacía que le doliera el pecho.

-Ahora…dime cuál es ese futuro Hinata, ese peligro que su visión les reveló…

.

.

.

Apenas escuchó de la llegada de Kankuro se levantó de la cama, no le era difícil posponer sus horas de descanso, la información que el castaño le traía era más importante que eso. Caminó rápidamente al salón donde el General de su ejército se encontraba, al entrar se colocó frente a él, su primo permanecía de pie dándole la espalda, cuando lo sintió cerca se giró para encontrarse con su severa mirada.

-¿Y bien?...espero que sean buenas nuevas Kankuro –advirtió impaciente omitiendo cualquier saludo.

-Gaara-sama –se arrodilló frente a él.

-Olvídate de formalidades, dime lo que averiguaste –lo apresuró irritado.

Se irguió de nuevo y después formó una sonrisa de victoria, el pelirojo sonrió con él, ya se imaginaba lo que Kankuro le diría.

-¿Las encontraste? –preguntó animado.

-Así es Gaara-sama, encontré a la triada oráculo, aunque…no creerá donde se encuentran…

-Déjate de tonterías, dime ahora mismo dónde están, hay que traerlas en seguida –espetó cortante.

-Las tres mujeres están en… Konohagakure Gaara-sama, bajo la protección del mismísimo General Namikaze –apreció como los ojos turquesa de su señor se tornaba oscuros, sus facciones se endurecieron completamente.

-Así que en Konohagakure, ¿Qué diablos hacen allí, cómo llegaron tan lejos? –preguntó furioso.

-Eso…bueno, al parecer ellas huyeron del templo donde estaban resguardadas, y toparon con unos maleantes que quisieron mancillarlas, pero fueron rescatadas por Namikaze, quien se hizo cargo de ellas llevándoselas a Konohagakure –completó nervioso.

-¿Ellas están bien? –se preocupó súbitamente.

-Sí, esos hombres no lograron su cometido.

-Bien, deben mantenerse puras o los Dioses retiraran el poder que les han dado –murmuró intranquilo-. Kankuro, ¿Namikaze sabe que ellas son la triada oráculo? –más valía que no, nadie además de él debía conocer aquella ventaja.

-Eso…eso no lo sé Gaara-sama, espero que no –sonó angustiado.

-¿Eso esperas? –preguntó sombrío- ¡más te vale que sea así Kankuro!, si en lugar de ese perro de Konoha las hubieras encontrado tú, no estaríamos en este dilema –se acercó amenazante.

-Gaara-sama, lo importante es no perder más tiempo, hay que idear una forma de sacarlas de Konohagakure y…

-¡No me digas lo que debo hacer!, es claro que hay que apresurarnos. Tengo el plan perfecto –musitó retomando su carácter tranquilo.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es ese plan mi señor?

-Hnm, ¿sabes quién está de visita en nuestras tierras? –sonrió burlón.

El castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba en el Imperio, después de todo no había hecho otra cosa que viajar en los últimos días.

-Nada menos que Sai Uchiha –soltó divertido.

-¿Qué…Uchiha?

-Así es, el primo de Itachi y de Sasuke está en Suna…

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó extrañado.

-Eres un idiota Kankuro, nada ocurre en mis dominios sin que yo me entere, sé absolutamente todo lo que pasa aquí. Ese bastardo además de pasearse por mis tierras, ha estado investigando por los alrededores del palacio…

-Maldito, ¿Qué quiere que haga mi señor, lo elimino? –sugirió rápidamente.

-Lo dicho, eres un idiota incompetente Kankuro, no harás nada más que traerlo ante mi, de la forma más civilizada y educada posible, le daremos a Sai un trato de rey –ante las noticias de Kankuro se sintió relajado. Se sentó en su sillón preferido y tocó la campanilla para llamar a uno de sus esclavos.

-¿Pero…por qué? –estaba desconcertado, Gaara se había vuelto loco, él odiaba a los Uchiha, ¿Por qué entonces ser condescendiente con ese espía?

-Porque…nos volveremos aliados de Konohagakure…Kankuro, viajaremos a las tierras de los Uchiha, para formar…una alianza… -comenzó a carcajearse malignamente, su plan no tendría fallas, sabía cuál era la manera de ganarse la confianza de Itachi y Sasuke, así que lo haría, y mientras ellos creían en su palabra, él se adueñaría del oráculo.

.

.

.

**Siglos después me presento con un capítulo, gracias por la espera, sé que fue larga, pero este fic es el que más se me complica, aun así claro que seguiré actualizándolo y le daré fin. Ojala les haya entretenido el capítulo, las cosas empiezan a ponerse difíciles.**

**Cualquier cosa que necesiten preguntar o comentar, es bien recibida, en serio gracias por el apoyo, continuamos leyéndonos en un futuro. Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y un súper saludo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ORACLE**

* * *

IX

Quiebre

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos vagaban por toda la habitación, recostada entre las mantas apreciaba como las velas se consumían a su alrededor, el fresco de la madrugada comenzaba a sentirse. Estaba bastante nerviosa, cualquier ruido que escuchaba la ponía en alerta, pensaba que se trataba de Ino que regresaba a la alcoba, para su desgracia se equivocaba, su hermana no aparecía y ella no podía seguir conteniendo más aquella angustia. No debió negarle a Naruto que la buscara, se reprochó arrepentida, **Naruto**, por un momento su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, ahora que él le daba su apoyo se sentía más segura.

La puerta se abrió de repente, ella saltó de la cama y se colocó frente a la desaliñada rubia. Esta la miró con una expresión nunca antes vista en ella, parecía, plena, muy feliz.

-¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Dónde estabas? –demandó molesta.

-Estaba…estuve con Itachi –explicó en murmullos y se apresuró a destender su cama, parecía que quería evitar la charla.

-¿Itachi?, ahora lo llamas así, ¿que no te referías a él como el "tirano"? –le dio alcance y la giró para que la viera a los ojos.

-Limamos asperezas y…ya tengo de él un mejor concepto –respondió mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste Ino? –su boca se abrió de asombro, negaba incrédula mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus cuencas.

-No sé a qué te refieres –continuó negando todo.

-No necesito ser el oráculo para darme cuenta de tus acciones…tu cabello desordenado, tu mirada y sonrisa, tu cuerpo…nos has traicionado –susurró mirándola con decepción.

¿Cómo pudo su hermana percatarse de lo sucedido?, no, más bien, ¿Cómo creía ella que no se daría cuenta?, habían estado juntas toda la vida, se conocían perfectamente, apostaría a que Hinata podía leer en sus ojos aquel acto que acababa de llevar a cabo.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?, dime, ¿no merezco ser feliz?, ¿no es eso lo que deseábamos en aquel oscuro monasterio?, encontrar una vida, descubrir lo que es amar, sentirnos mujeres y no simples piezas de cristal resguardadas en ese templo –por fin su carácter fuerte se abría paso.

-Claro que buscábamos eso, pero…yo creí que ninguna estaba por encima de las otras, ¿en qué momento te decidiste a pensar en ti misma y dejarnos olvidadas? –la confrontó con desilusión-. Yo también amo a Naruto, pero jamás las sacrificaría a ustedes por tenerlo a él, y sé que Sakura haría lo mismo…Sakura –la recordó con melancolía, la pelirosa llevaba aún más peso sobre sus hombros-, ¿no recordaste que era a ella a quien debíamos proteger?

-Como podría… -agachó la mirada al evocarla-. Pero, entiéndeme Hinata, cada noche, de cada día, añoraba salir de ahí, imploraba otra vida, una existencia que aunque efímera, me hubiera mostrado lo que se siente ser un mortal, lo que es realmente vivir. Hace unos momentos, descubrí eso en los brazos de él, mi conciencia se nubló, mi corazón se detuvo por instantes ante su roce, creí que moriría de tanta felicidad, ¿y sabes qué?, no me importó, habría muerto dichosa –confesó sincera.

-¿Y nuestra misión?, ¿tan poco valor tiene nuestra labor?…

-Estuve pensando seriamente en todo lo que hemos pasado hermana, y sabes, he llegado a una conclusión muy interesante –comenzó a explicar con júbilo-. Creo que la visión de Sakura era necesaria para sacarnos de ahí, para mostrarnos lo que había más allá de aquella existencia, me refiero a que, ¿Qué tal si nuestro destino era escapar y encontrar el amor? –los ojos de la peliazul la miraron sin entender- no sabemos cuándo se lleve a cabo lo que Sakura vaticina, tal vez el solo hecho de haber salido del monasterio hizo que ese futuro ya no exista…

-¿Insinúas que…?

-Exacto, recuerda, cualquier camino que tomen los implicados, puede cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Los Dioses nos escucharon, se dieron cuenta de la infelicidad a la que nos desterraron y decidieron otorgarnos otra oportunidad, si no es así, ¿por qué otra cosa hubiéramos encontrado el amor en este lugar?, tu estarás con Naruto, y yo con Itachi –completó entusiasta.

-¿Y Sakura?, dime Ino, ¿Qué hay de ella?, ¿Cómo es que los Dioses se preocupan por nuestra felicidad y se olvidan de su elegida? –debatió más seria de lo normal.

Aquella mujer que regresó no parecía su hermana, la Ino con la que compartió tantas tristezas e ilusiones parecía otra persona, una más apegada a deseos terrenales y hedonistas, ¿tanto podía cambiar la gente en un momento?.

-No hemos visto a Sakura en días, ¿Qué tal si ella está igual de feliz?

-¿Con Sasuke?, imposible, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿recuerdas cuáles son las intenciones que él alberga hacia nuestra hermana? –reaccionó con espanto ante esa posibilidad.

-Bueno, yo también tenía una pésima impresión de Itachi, y ya ves, lo mismo pudo pasarle a ella, ¿Qué tal si él es el indicado?, olvidaste que Naruto nos ha dicho hasta el cansancio que Sasuke es un buen hombre –parecía muy convencida.

-¿Sabes que es lo que creo? –se acercó a ella con una mirada desaprobatoria-, que solo tratas de justificar tu traición, queriendo convencernos de que hagamos lo mismo que tú para no sentirte tan culpable.

Se sorprendió mucho, Hinata estaba siendo muy ruda, claro que quería a sus hermanas, pero, ¿Por qué no aprovechar que ahora si podía tener una vida distinta?, ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por un sentimiento tan puro como el amor?, pensó que tendría un poco más de comprensión por parte de la peliazul, después de todo ella había sido la primera en traicionarlas al enamorarse de aquel General.

-¿Qué creías que sucedería Hinata?, eres tan ingenua, ¿pensaste que después de abandonar el templo y nuestras obligaciones como triada oráculo, continuaríamos siendo las mismas?, ¿que al encontrar al salvador que Sakura busca tan desesperadamente, regresaríamos a la prisión en la que fuimos colocadas como si esto hubiera sido solo un sueño?, ¿podrías tu separarte de Naruto? –la observó tragar con dificultad a la vez que negaba débilmente- lo único que deseo es que podamos encontrar lo que merecemos, nosotras no pedimos ese destino, a nosotras nos arrebataron nuestra vida, ¿¡Qué hay de malo en que yo busque recuperar lo que nos quitaron!?

Al no obtener respuesta de la de ojos perlas solo pudo suspirar, debía darle tiempo para que pudiera pensar las cosas con claridad, la vio regresar a su lecho y sentarse todavía con ceño pensativo. Se acomodó en su propia cama, estaba agotada, tanto por la discusión con su hermana tanto como por lo vivido con Itachi, apenas y podía creerlo, antes de cerrar sus parpados y descansar un poco, se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

-Ustedes son lo más importante para mi Hinata, las amo, no lo olvides –articuló quedamente.

.

.

.

.

Se acomodaba su arrugada túnica a la vez que intentaba peinar sus rosadas hebras con sus dedos. Él no la perdía de vista desde la cama, la escudriñaba como queriendo entrar en sus pensamientos y averiguar que pasaba por su mente.

-Ahora vuelvo amo, voy por sus alimentos, para después reunirme con mis hermanas, como usted me prometió –habló con cortedad mientras daba pequeños pasos a la puerta.

-Espera –la frenó con aquella voz tan exquisita que hacía que la piel se le erizara-. Esta madrugada lucías muy angustiada, parecía que intentabas escapar de una noche de terror producto de tu agobiada imaginación –señaló poniéndose de pie.

Pronto lo sintió cerca de su cuerpo, él le rodeó con las manos su pequeña cintura y le besó la nuca, reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué te alteró tanto mi dulce Diosa? –preguntó con preocupación y ternura.

Se llevó las manos a su pecho y trató de serenar sus latidos, se debatió si debería contarle la verdad, tal vez él podría burlarse de ella por ser tan asustadiza, ya que ese incidente no había sido nada más que un extraño y agobiante sueño, aun así, su tacto y el interés que él le profesaba le daban calma y la inspiraban a darle una explicación.

-Fue…solo fue una pesadilla amo –respondió tranquila.

-¿Segura?, tu rostro de pánico reflejaba que era algo más que eso. ¿A quién te referías cuando me dijiste que no dejara que "él" te encontrara? –insistió girándola y mirándola a los ojos.

-Nadie en específico, en mi sueño me perseguía una bestia hambrienta, un monstruo salido de los avernos, yo corría y trataba de huir, pero me alcanzaba, por eso desperté tan desesperada…

-Tu mirada no concuerda con tus palabras, estas mintiendo, sé que me ocultas algo –advirtió hábilmente, tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro, acercándose hasta casi tocar sus labios.

-Yo…

-Shh, está bien, aun no confías en mí, te comprendo, no te incomodaré más, pero quiero que mantengas esto presente, cualquier cosa que necesites, o cualquier molestia que asalte tu pecho, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿entendido? –ella asintió despacio- solo tienes que pedirlo –selló aquel pacto con un suave beso que ella correspondió-. Trae la comida, después tenemos algo que hacer –indicó misterioso.

-¿Pero…usted dijo que yo podría ver a mis hermanas?

-Lo harás, después de que volvamos –la soltó y le abrió la puerta para apurarla.

-¿Volver?... ¿a…a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras –sonrió divertido dejándola intrigada.

Al verla marcharse se quedó meditabundo, ¿Qué le pasaba con esa mujer?, peor aún, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?, ¿Qué no era de carne y hueso?, ¿Qué no corría sangre por sus venas?, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera caído ya ante él?, lo grave es que ya estaba al borde, sentía que a cada momento le costaba más poder resistirse a la tentación de tenerla, le juró no llegar más allá de simples besos y de dormir junto a ella, pero simplemente no podía frenar su voluntad, ella lo obligaba a actuar de manera extraña, de cuando acá él era así de dulce. Jamás haber actuado tan tierno le fue necesario, todas sus mujeres hervían por el animal que el cargaba en su interior, menos Sakura.

Se colocó un quitón azul con detalles dorados, mientras lo hacía notó como la puerta de su alcoba se abría silenciosamente, sus sentidos se agudizaron y su cuerpo ayudado de la adrenalina se puso en guardia en tan solo unos instantes, antes de que el traspasante diera un paso más, giró rápidamente tomándole por el cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿Tu?, ¿quieres encontrar una muerte segura escabulléndote a mis aposentos? –la soltó sin delicadeza y retrocedió más calmado.

-Claro que no, solo…quería sorprenderte –argumentó con dificultad masajeándose con ambas manos la parte adolorida.

-Hmp, la próxima vez toca la puerta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –la apresuró cortante.

-Hace mucho que no me llamas, desde que esa… -vio en sus ojos el aviso de moderar sus palabras así que lo hizo-, esa "mujer" está aquí, no solicitas mi presencia –se acercó hasta él tomándolo por la cintura.

-Eso es porque no me interesa –ni siquiera le importó disimular un poco su apatía.

-Sasuke, antes era tu preferida, ¿Qué paso?, ¿ya no me deseas?, esa niña no puede ser mejor que yo, he escuchado por los pasillos que ni siquiera te permite tocarla –comenzó a acariciarle el rostro- si tu quisieras, yo podría…

-Amo ya estoy… -enmudeció ante aquella escena.

Sostuvo con fuerza la bandeja que cargaba, apretándola para que no resbalara de sus temblorosas manos, él permanecía observándola sin alguna reacción, mientras la mujer de cabello rojo le lanzaba una sonrisa de burla mezclada con victoria, no supo qué hacer, así que actuó por instinto, entró sin pedir permiso y colocó los alimentos en una mesa, luego hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente de ahí.

-¿En que estábamos? –prosiguió satisfecha luchando por alcanzar sus labios.

-En que tienes prohibido volver a acercarte a diez pasos de mí, si lo haces, pasarás el resto de tus días en una celda –la empujó sin cuidado y salió apurado de la recamara.

Caminaba velozmente, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, lo único que necesitaba era tratar de eliminar aquel dolor que ahogaba su alma.

-¡Sakura! –lo escuchó tras ella y aumentó su velocidad, intentó perderse en uno de los pasillos pero él fue más rápido y logró darle alcance-. ¿Acaso no escuchaste?, ¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando te llamé? –la asió por el brazo acorralándola contra la pared.

-Yo…pensé que quería estar solo, con…con su…su…con ella –articuló sintiendo la opresión de su garganta.

-Pensaste mal, a la próxima espera a que sea yo el que te dé la orden, ¿entendiste? –la reprendió enfadado.

Ella no le respondió, distinguió como poco a poco sus orbes se fueron humedeciendo, su delicado cuerpo estaba tan tenso que se apreciaba como hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por contener el llanto. Acarició su cabeza y resopló sometido, ¿tan rápido había olvidado como debía acercarse a ella?, Sakura era un ser frágil, que necesitaba se le tratara con amor. La abrazó con cuidando, ella mantuvo sus brazos a sus costados, parecía no querer percatarse de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-Lo siento –murmuró muy apenas, no la soltó, continuó envolviéndola- en verdad lo siento, ella no significa nada –completó con sinceridad, la pelirosa fue respondiendo débilmente, hasta que finalmente correspondió a su gesto abrazándolo también.

Sus palabras le hacían tan bien a su corazón, en un momento aquellas ansias que la embargaron desaparecieron cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos, no entendía que sucedía con ella, una noche antes le aterraba que Sasuke la tocara, y ahora, no podía apartarse, ¿Qué significaba esa confusión en su cabeza?, debía detener aquello, no podría cumplir con su misión si además tenía que preocuparse también por los sentimientos que él le generaba.

-¿Tan divertido le resulta atormentarme? –se quejó cerca de su pecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿acaso te he tratado mal? –sonaba consternado ante tal acusación.

-¿Para qué actúa de esta forma conmigo?, ya dejó claras sus intenciones, sé lo que busca y el que se porte tan cordial, solo me lastima, porque demuestra lo vil que puede ser, todo con tal de que yo ceda a su objetivo…usted…usted es un embustero, endulza sus palabras con miel para encubrir lo turbio de sus pasiones. ¿Ya olvidó cuando intentó mancillarme? –se separó de él, encarándolo con firmeza.

Sí, afianzarse a esa idea la ayudaría a no caer más profundo de lo que ya estaba, pensar en Sasuke como un egoísta, incluso como un enemigo, retiraría de su alma emociones tan intensas como las que se estaban despertando al tenerlo cerca.

-No, claro que no, en ese momento admito que perdí la razón, no supe bien lo que hacía, pero en mi defensa debo decir que pensé que tu estarías de acuerdo, ninguna mujer me ha dado nunca un no por respuesta.

-Eso es lo que cree, tal vez solo es que usted no sabe escuchar más que los acordes de su propia voz –atestó aquel golpe directo al orgullo de ese hombre.

-Tal vez, pero creo que he empezado a aprender contigo. Sé que conoces mis intenciones y sé porque te resistes, ¿deseas salvaguardar tu orgullo, no es así?

-Se equivoca, no es por orgullo o dignidad, de donde vengo eso no tiene importancia, si pudiera, créame que desde hace mucho hubiera cedido ante usted, solo por el simple hecho de verme liberada de sus caprichos, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no es mío para disponer de el –mencionó repentinamente triste.

-No comprendo…

-No es necesario que lo haga. Prosiga con su lucha, intente hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero le anticipo que no lo conseguirá, aun así, si respeta el trato que hicimos, continuaré permitiéndole lo que acordamos.

-Solo avivarás más la llama de mi deseo –advirtió aun desconcertado por la repentina actitud de Sakura.

-Entonces esperemos que no se consuma en su propio fuego –le sostuvo la mirada con valentía.

-Hmp no, a menos de que ardamos los dos –parecía que volvería a besarla.

Se aproximó hasta su boca haciéndola cerrar los ojos esperando aquella caricia, pero el beso jamás llego, en su lugar las palabras vanidosas del azabache retumbaron en sus oídos.

-No seas tan ansiosa, ya tendremos tiempo de eso y más –rio acariciando su mejilla cuando sus jades viraron por la vergüenza- andando, se hace tarde para nuestra salida –cogió su mano dirigiéndola con cuidado.

.

.

.

.

Nada se escapaba a su apreciativa mirada, desde aquel balcón en donde fue colocado para esperar pacientemente al emperador de Suna, podía evaluarse la ciudad entera, él ya sabía que era enorme, pero presenciar tal paisaje desde aquella posición era algo irreal.

No comprendía mucho aquella invitación que el mismísimo General Sabaku No Kankuro le había hecho en persona, y menos, porque según le dijo aquel "amigable" hombre, era una orden del soberano de Suna, ¿Qué querría ese opresor de él?, ¿acaso ya sabría de sus planes de reunir información y pretendía amenazarlo?, se puso en guardia. No creía que fuera solo para darle la bienvenida a su Imperio, los lazos de Konohagakure con Suna no eran ni de cerca estrechos.

-Sai Uchiha –escuchó como llegaba aquel majestuoso pelirojo.

Su porte era realmente altivo e intimidante, y su rostro una máscara que ocultaba cualquier señal de emoción, sin duda Gaara era fascinante.

-A sus órdenes, Emperador Sabaku-No –reverenció de inmediato tratando de sonar cortés.

-Oh por favor, dejémonos de cosas superfluas, espero que te estén atendiendo como es debido. Disculpa mi tardanza, asuntos vitales requerían de mi atención –se acercó hasta él apoyándose del pretil y echando una rápida mirada por la cornisa-. Magnifica, ¿cierto? –preguntó presuntuoso refiriéndose a la ciudad.

-Realmente una belleza –concordó ligeramente sonriente-. No se preocupe, ciertamente me han dado trato de Rey.

-Por supuesto, así fue dispuesto. En fin, Sai, me enteré que llevas unos días por aquí, dime, ¿qué te trae tan lejos de tu anhelada Konohagakure? –cuestionó interesado.

-Me gusta viajar, he estado por muchas de las tierras ya conocidas por el hombre, pero mi favorita sin duda es Suna, era de suma importancia para mí recorrer nuevamente sus calles y avivar los viejos recuerdos que tenía de esta majestuosa metrópoli.

-Ya veo, me alegra que nos honres con tu presencia. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la familia, Itachi y Sasuke siguen tan llenos de vida como siempre?

-Están de lo mejor, gracias al favor de los Dioses.

-Ya lo creo. Sai, sé que no todos tienen una buena impresión de mi, la mayoría piensa que soy un gobernante algo…como decirlo…malévolo –completó serio-. Pero en mi defensa, yo creo que solo soy decidido, no titubeo cuando de tomar decisiones se trata.

-En lo personal creo que es una buena cualidad –sonrió falsamente.

-Yo igual, me gusta que nos entendamos Sai –colocó su palma en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Claro que los gobiernos que ha derrocado lo ven como un despiadado –aportó con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, no me enorgullece ese título, pero a veces es necesario llevar un poco de orden a donde solo existe el caos, ¿me explico?. Esos pueblos no eran más que grupos de bárbaros que saqueaban las ciudades, violando mujeres y matando niños –argumentó sereno, no pareció exaltarse ante la acusación de Sai.

-Eso es lo que usted dice.

-Eso es lo que es –cerró el tema con una mirada sutil de advertencia-. Pero basta ya de preámbulos, quiero pasar directamente al motivo de tu presencia en mi palacio.

-Usted dirá, ¿en qué puedo servirle? –agudizó su oído para recibir aquellas palabras que presentía no serían nada buenas.

-Quiero que seas el primero en enterarte de uno de mis fervientes intereses –se encontraron ambas miradas, la de Sai mostraba precaución, y la de Gaara diversión-. Estoy planeando hacer un viaje a las tierras de tus primos –soltó explorando su reacción.

-¿Con qué fin? –articuló curioso.

Itachi podía tolerar la presencia de Gaara, no por nada era un Emperador excelente, sabía contenerse y actuar de forma madura, pero Sasuke, él intentaría atravesar con su espada al pelirojo apenas lo viera.

-Son tiempos difíciles, para poder superarlos hay que ayudarnos entre todos, es decir, entre más nos enfoquemos en la búsqueda de crear acuerdos de paz, viviremos más tranquilos y podremos hacer progresar a nuestros imperios rápidamente –explicó formal.

-Lo que está queriendo decir es que… ¿desea crear una alianza con Konohagakure? –preguntó incrédulo.

-No solo con Konohagakure, crear buenas relaciones con Itachi será solo el principio.

-Con todo respeto Emperador, no creo que mis primos se fíen de sus intenciones, nunca antes ellos y usted han tenido tales ideales, ¿Por qué cree que aceptarían un acuerdo de paz ahora?

-Siempre he querido acercarme a ustedes, pero temía que no creyeran en mi buena fe.

-¿Y qué ha pasado ahora para que piense que esta vez sí confiaran?

-No sé si te diste cuenta de una visita inesperada que se presentó en mi palacio.

Durante lo largo de la conversación no perdió su mismo tono amable y hospitalario, su plan era infalible, estaba confiado en que lograría envolver a Sai, y al hacerlo, él le daría la ayuda que necesitaba para llegar hasta los Uchiha.

-¿Habla del subordinado de Orochimaru? –se sorprendió un poco, Gaara parecía honesto en sus pretensiones.

-El mismo, ese tal…mn…Kabuto, si, algo así, el nombre no es lo importante, sino el mensaje que su escurridiza lengua transportaba…

-¿Puedo preguntar que quería?

-Por supuesto, después de todo, lo que él sugería involucraba directamente a tu familia –comenzó a simular preocupación-. Sai, ese hombre me planteó una muy baja proposición, él pretendía que yo, escucha esto –se acercó más a él atrayéndolo por los hombros-, me aliara a su señor Orochimaru, para nada más y nada menos que…derrocar a tus primos y apoderarnos de Konohagakure –reveló observando la reacción de aturdimiento que se generó en Sai- por supuesto que yo me negué, pero por lo que sé, la hija de ese traidor está comprometida con Itachi, ¿no es así?

-Si… -mencionó todavía bastante afectado.

-Lo que me hace pensar que no cesará en sus planes para deshacerse de Itachi, incluso de Sasuke, ayudado de sus hijas.

-No –negó angustiado, debía regresar cuanto antes y advertirles- tengo que impedir que eso suceda.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quise informarte cuanto antes, ahora que sabes que no tengo nada contra tu familia, al contrario, pretendo ayudarlos, espero que me des un voto de confianza. Propongo que partamos a Konohagakure cuanto antes, esta misma tarde si es preciso, no podemos dejar que las ambiciones de ese hombre ruin y sin honor, acaben con todo un Imperio, solo por la avaricia de poseer lo que no le pertenece…¿Qué decides Sai, aceptas mi ofrecimiento para salvar a tu familia?

-Emperador Gaara, ante esto que me ha revelado, no puedo sino más que agradecerle, por supuesto que aceptaré encantado la ayuda que pueda proporcionarme, y le aseguro que mis primos se sentirán en deuda con usted, así como me siento yo en este momento –reconoció con gratitud.

Lo sabía, aquel animal rastrero de Orochimaru tramaba algo, solo que nunca imaginó lo grave que sería, el muy avaricioso pretendía despojar a su familia de su reino, además de seguramente extinguir sus vidas. Nunca esperó encontrar un aliado en Gaara, pero presentía que era sincero, si anhelara destruir a sus primos ya lo habría hecho, hubiera aprovechado aquella oportunidad de aliarse a Orochimaru y juntos convertirse en potencias imparables, pero prefirió ayudarlos, eso hablaba muy bien de él.

-Me alegra que seas un hombre inteligente Sai, que veas más allá de los desacuerdos que anteriormente han existido entre nosotros. Debemos movilizarnos cuanto antes, estamos a casi cinco semanas por mar de Konohagakure, cada segundo es vital –lo vio asentir en aprobación.

**Pronto obtendré lo que deseo, la triada oráculo estará bajo mi poder y al fin podré apoderarme de todo**, pensó malicioso.

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces…estas segura?

-Sí –respondió reservada.

Escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta, ambas se miraron con detenimiento, exhalaron al tiempo y luego se brindaron una sonrisa de cariño. La rubia se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, era algo tarde, había amanecido desde hacía mucho, pero no quería enfrentarse a Itachi antes de estar segura de lo que haría, y Hinata parecía no ser requerida por Naruto ya que él no la llamaba aun.

Al abrir, su boca lanzó un suspiro de asombro, los ojos perlas de la peliazul se iluminaron con entusiasmo. Se hizo a un lado viendo como entraba con alegría sujetando unos envoltorios, ella se colocó frente a ambas que la contemplaban con devoción.

-Sakura…luces… -expresó Hinata recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

-Pensamos que no podíamos verte, que Sasuke te tenía prohibido acercarte… ¡pero mírate!, Hinata tiene razón, te ves…tan diferente.

-Sasuke insistió en comprarme este vestido, y otros más, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, ¿acaso no me han extrañado?, ¿no tienen ganas de abrazarme como yo a ustedes? –el llanto corrió rápido por sus mejillas.

Las otras dos reaccionaron después de sus palabras, corrieron hacia ella y la rodearon en un abrazo lleno de espera. La pelirosa soltó los bultos y las apretó de igual manera.

-No puedo creerlo, dime, ¿cómo lo convenciste? –se separó la rubia mirándola alegre.

-Él…eso no importa, lo único que hay que tener en cuenta es que ya no estaremos alejadas –expresó contenta.

No creyó necesario informarles a sus hermanas los términos de aquel trato, solo lograría inquietarlas, era mejor que pensaran que Sasuke era bueno con ella, y no que aún continuaba firme en su propósito de convertirla en su concubina.

-Hermanas, sé que estamos felices por el reencuentro, pero el tiempo apremia, ya tendremos oportunidad de ponernos al día, por ahora lo principal es discutir nuestra misión –mencionó con apuro.

-Sakura, sobre eso… -ambas mujeres se miraron evitando sus ojos jades.

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Hinata y yo estuvimos discutiendo algunos puntos que creo debes escuchar –resaltó grave la mayor.

-¿A qué te refieres Ino?

-A que…hemos decidido…Sakura –tomó sus manos apretándolas con fuerza- no continuaremos con esta misión, Hinata y yo…estamos enamoradas, y queremos vivir nuestras vidas libres de las ataduras del pasado, es decir…la triada oráculo, tiene que dejar de existir…

.

.

.

.

**Que malditas, ¿verdad?, hahaha, no se crean, supongo que tienen sus razones y su derecho a querer una vida normal.**

**Hola, tanto tiempo, ojala aun recuerden de que va este fic. Que les pareció el capítulo?, cuéntenme con confianza, harían lo mismo?, pobre Sakura, esperemos que lo tome de la mejor manera. Nuestro Gaara cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.**

**Bueno, me despido ya, para irme a continuar con las otras historias. Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo =), les deseo lo mejor, cuídense mucho, un abrazote, y seguimos leyéndonos espero que pronto! **


End file.
